The Birthday Present
by RockerGirl0709
Summary: Rae Michiyo transfers to Cross Academy, and Kuran Kaname wants to be with her forever.  Will she end up falling into his trap when her seventeenth birthday comes? The final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Hello! I know you guys are thinking, 'what is she doing updating a new story?' I know, I know, I have other stories to finish. But honestly, I can't think of what to write for those stories, and I keep coming up with new ideas! So, if I'm coming up with a new idea, I'm going to write it, and update any story that I can. Anyways! This story is dedicated to my two best friends penguin070594 and leshamarieinuyasha, for helping me come up with this awesome idea! They did this role playing thing for my seventeenth birthday last year, and I decided to write a story on it! So, kudos to you both! And, without further ado, here is my first ever Vampire Knight story!

I do not own Vampire Knight!

* * *

_**~ Chapter One ~**_

"Pen! Pen wake up! It's time for school!" I said, ramming my fist on the bedroom door.

"Five more minutes," he groaned.

"No! I'm not going to give you five more minutes, because every time I do, we end up late!"

He groaned again. "Fine, I'm getting up."

"Good," I said, and walked away from the door.

Hi, I'm Rae Michiyo. I'm a sixteen year old girl with average grades, and am currently living on my own. My parents had passed away about a year ago, so I have to care for myself now.

"Where's the bacon?" Pen said, walking down the stairs.

"On the stove."

Okay, _technically _I'm not living by myself. My best friend Pen Adachi is living with me to keep me company.

"Why are we getting up so early for anyways?" he asked, taking a bite of a piece of bacon.

"I told you, we have to get up early so we won't miss the bus. We're transferring to Cross Academy, remember?"

"Oh…right."

"Now c'mon! The bus is going to be here any minute and you're not even dressed yet!"

"What if I wanted to go like this?" He gestured to himself wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Not funny. Go get dressed _now_!"

With one final groan, he grabbed a handful of bacon and walked back up the stairs and into his bedroom to get dressed.

I sighed. "I swear that boy can be so lazy sometimes."

As I munched on a couple pieces of bacon and waited for Pen to come back downstairs fully dressed, the bus pulled into the driveway.

"Pen! Bus is here, let's go!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he said, pulling a black hoodie over his head.

When we boarded the bus, we noticed that we were the only ones on the bus.

"Are we…on the right bus?" I asked.

"You two heading to Cross Academy?" the bus lady asked me.

"Yeah."

"Then yep. You're on the right bus."

As the bus lady closed the doors and started backing out of the driveway, I walked toward the back of the bus where Pen was already seated.

"So, what kind of school do you think Cross Academy is?" he asked.

"I don't know Pen. I honestly don't know."

* * *

"Yuki, there is some important business I need you to take care of for me today."

"Yes Headmaster? What is it?"

Two girls in black uniforms were standing in front of a desk, talking to a man who was known as the Headmaster of Cross Academy.

"We are expecting two students transferring in the Day Class today, and I want you to show them around the campus."

The girl known by the name of Yuki nodded. "Yes sir!"

"Good, good. Oh, and don't forget. Make sure they don't get _anywhere _near the Night Class. We don't want anyone getting hurt, now would we?"

"No sir."

"Good. Now, off you go. The transfer students will be here any minute."

Yuki gave the Headmaster a bow and quietly left the room – leaving the other girl in the Headmaster's office.

"Um…sir?"

"Hm? What is it Le?"

"I…I was just wondering…if anyone knows about _me _at all."

"You mean your secret?"

Le nodded.

"Oh no my dear, no one knows about you at all. I wouldn't even _dare _tell anyone about you unless it was an emergency! Plus, you know what would happen to you if I told them about you, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Then that's why I haven't told anyone. You're like another daughter to me Le. I took you in when you were all alone, and I raised you since then. I would rather die, than to tell someone your secret and have you killed."

"Thanks Headmaster," she smiled.

As the Headmaster returned the smile, someone knocked on the door.

"Headmaster, the transfer students are here," Yuki said.

"Oh wonderful! Bring them in!"

She nodded, and held the door open as Pen and I walked into the room.

"Ah, Pen and Rae. We've been expecting you. Welcome to Cross Academy! I am Headmaster Cross."

"It's very nice to meet you sir," I said, bowing politely.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Pen said.

I glared at his direction, angry that he wasn't being polite at all. Then I heard the Headmaster laugh.

"Oh Rae, you remind me so much of Yuki and we've only just met."

"E-Excuse me?" I asked, utterly confused.

"You try to be polite at everything, but there is no need to be polite all the time. You don't need to bow when greeting me."

"Oh um, yes sir. Sorry sir."

"And you don't have to call me 'sir' either. Just call me Headmaster," he smiled.

"Um…okay…Headmaster."

Le laughed softly as my face started turning a bright red.

"Well, now that you are both here, why don't we give you your uniforms and assign you rooms?"

"Alright."

We watched as the Headmaster dug through a closet that held many, many uniforms. Totally curious, I snuck a peak in the closet and noticed there were two different types of uniforms. There were black uniforms, and then there were white uniforms.

Huh, I wonder why.

"Here you two go. You can change into these as soon as you get to your rooms."

"Thank you."

"Now, Rae, you will be rooming with Le over here," he said, pointing to the girl standing before me.

She gave me a warm smile. "Hey there Rae, it's nice to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet you too."

"And as for you Pen, you will be staying with Zero Kiryuu." There was a long pause. "Speaking of Kiryuu-kun, where is he?"

"I-I have no idea Headmaster, he's probably in his room already," Yuki said.

"Well, that's fine. Yuki, will you please show our new students to their rooms? And then once you're done with that, you can show them around the campus?"

"Sure thing Headmaster!"

"Good, well, off you go now!"

"C'mon guys! I'll show you to your rooms!" Yuki said, pushing us out the door. "Le, you come too!"

"C-Coming!" Le said, running after us.

* * *

"Well Pen, here's your room," Yuki said, as we approached the dorm.

"So, what's this Zero guy like?" he asked.

"Why don't you go in and see? He should be in there."

Pen shrugged and opened the door.

When he walked in, all he could see was total darkness.

"It's too dark in here…" He flipped on the light switch and saw a body on one of the beds flinch.

"Do you mind?"

"Oh, sorry man," Pen said, flipping the lights off. "Are you…Zero Kiryuu?"

"…Yeah, why?"

"Well, I'm your new roommate! I'm Pen Adachi!"

Zero glared in Pen's direction, and that sent chills up his spine.

"…I'm shutting up now. Sorry to bother you."

"Well, let's go to your room now Rae."

"I got it from here Yuki," Le said. "Since I'm her roommate, I can take her to our room."

"Alright, thanks Le!"

"C'mon Rae, let me show you to our room so you can check out the campus."

I smiled. "Okay."

As I followed Le down the hall, I couldn't help but think that there was something different about her. Not that being different was a bad thing. But, it was the first day and it already seemed like we were best friends.

After walking down a couple hallways, we finally reached our dorm.

"Well, here we are," Le said, unlocking the door and walking inside. "Come on in."

When I followed her inside, my jaw dropped in surprise.

The dorm was _huge_! It looked _way _bigger than normal dorms, even with all the furniture and such inside!

"You like?"

I nodded.

"Good, glad you like it."

"How did you get such a big dorm?"

"The Headmaster gave me this room. He technically calls me his daughter so, I think that's why he gave it to me."

"You're so lucky!"

"Yeah, well…"

Before I could gawk even more at the amazingly huge dorm, Yuki knocked on the door.

"You guys ready?"

"Yup," Le said. "Let's go Rae."

I nodded and walked out of the room with Le. When I stepped out, I saw fear in Pen's eyes.

"Pen? What's wrong with you?"

"H-He scares me…"

"Who scares you?"

"Z-Zero."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Yuki said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "Zero can be really grumpy sometimes."

"He looked as though he was going to _kill _me!"

"I promise, I'll have a talk with him later. Right now, I gotta give you the tour of the campus before it gets dark."

"Why before dark?" I asked.

"I'm a guardian. I have to make sure the Day Class students get back to their dorms safely before dark."

"Day Class?"

"Cross Academy is broken up into two classes. The Day Class and the Night Class."

"What makes the Night Class so special?" Pen asked. "I don't see why you guys have to have two classes. Why not have the Night Class and Day Class all go to school together?"

"Uh…it's kind of…difficult to explain."

Pen and I quirked a brow.

Yuki faked a laugh and pushed us down the hallway. "Anyways! Let's get a move on! Don't want to be out late after curfew!"

"Speaking of curfew, when's lunch?"

I sighed and shook my head while smiling softly.

That's Pen for you, always hungry at times like these.

Yuki giggled. "Not for a couple more hours."

"Aw!"

"Now let's go!"

For the next couple hours, we went up and down stairs, down every hallway, and even shown where the Rec Hall was (where Pen stuffed his face with food). When Yuki was done with the tour, we ended up in front of the Night Class dorms and Day Class dorms.

"Alright, looks like we're done here," Yuki said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I got some work to do."

"What kind of work?" I asked.

"I gotta make sure the Night Class students get to their classes without getting injured by the Day Class girls." She pointed to the screaming girls behind her.

"Oh, I see."

"Le, is it alright if you take Rae and Pen back to their rooms?"

"Sure thing! C'mon guys."

Le took hold of our wrists and started pulling us towards the Day Class dorms, when the Night Class gates opened.

My head turned toward the gate when the girls started screaming.

"Everybody settle down! Get back!" I heard Yuki shout.

"Wonder what the big fuss is about," I said to myself.

As Yuki kept trying to push all the screaming girls back, beautiful beings walked out of the gate wearing the white uniforms I saw in the Headmaster's closet.

"That must be the Night Class uniform," I heard Pen say. He was looking in the same direction as me, curious as to what made the Night Class so famous.

No wonder the girls were screaming. All the students in the Night Class were gorgeous!

"Hello ladies!" a blonde boy said, waving at the screaming girls. "Nice to see you again!"

"Who's that?" I asked Le.

She sighed. "That's Hanabusa Aido, or Aido-sempai as we call him. He thinks he's an idol 'cause all the girls adore his looks."

"O…kay…" I honestly didn't think you should be an idol based on your looks. But, of course, that's what all the fan girls think.

One by one, students from the Night Class walked out of the dorm and headed to class. Intrigued, somehow, I watched as they disappeared into the building.

"Okay, I think it's time for us to go now." Le was practically pulling us to the Day Class dorms.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Just as I turned around, I caught a glimpse of one Night Class student who looked even more beautiful than the others. I turned my head back around and saw him staring at me.

"Why, hello there," he said.

I couldn't say anything. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would burst out of my chest. When he stared in my eyes, I thought I got lost in them for a moment.

Who was this strange but beautiful man? And why was my heart beating so quick? Could it be that I'm…in love?

* * *

Done! Phew, I thought this chapter would _never _end! And yes, I honestly thought it was boring. But that's how most first chapters are. They're boring, and then from that point on, it gets better. Well, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and hope to keep reading! Cause that would make me so happy! So, please review! Your reviews inspire me to write. And trust me; I could _really _use the inspiration. Love you all! ^_^ Expect chapter two sometime soon!


	2. Chapter 2

_**~ Chapter Two ~**_

"Why hello there, what's your name?"

My face flushed as I kept staring into the dark brown eyes that lay before me. "R-Rae Michiyo…"

He gave me a nice, warm, greeting smile. "Nice to meet you Rae, my name is-"

"Well! Would you look at the time! Looks like it's time for you to head off to bed Rae!" Le said, pushing me toward the Sun dorm.

"W-Wait! What's your name?" I shouted over my shoulder.

Still staring at me with his big, brown eyes, he said, "Kaname Kuran."

I returned the warm smile, with my cheeks turning a small pink. "S-See you later…Kaname-sempai."

As Le kept dragging me into the dorm, I couldn't help but hear Pen sigh happily.

"Man that boy had a fine ass."

"Excuse me?" Le said.

"I said that guy had a fine ass. Hey, I'm bisexual so, don't judge me!"

"I won't," Le giggled softly.

When they turned their attention back to me, they noticed that I was still daydreaming.

"Hey, Rae! Yoo-hoo! Earth to Rae!" Pen said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?"

"What's up with you? You're acting as if you were just struck by Cupid's arrows."

"Oh…um…I-I don't know. I just felt weird after I stared into Kaname-sempai's eyes."

Le glared slightly in my direction.

"Ooooh, I think that's a sign that you're in love!" Pen teased.

My face turned a dark red. "A-Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

As our bickering continued, Yuki walked into the dorms with Zero following behind her.

"Hey guys! Glad to see you're safely inside your dorm."

We all turned to face her.

"Yeah, no thanks to Miss Drool Face over here." Pen was referring to me.

"Drool Face?" Yuki asked, confused.

"It's nothing Yuki," Le said, shaking her head.

"Oh, well, okay then. I just wanted to let you guys know that it's time for everyone in the Sun dorm to head off to bed."

"Yes, and that's exactly where we were going," Le said, pushing me toward our room. "Well, goodnight everyone!"

"Goodnight! C'mon Pen, time for you to go to bed too!"

Pen's body froze as he looked up at Zero.

"B-B-But…"

"No buts," Zero said, grabbing the back of Pen's shirt. "Let's go."

"No! Rae! Save me!"

But it was too late. Le and I were already walking inside our room and I plopped down onto my bed.

"I feel so happy."

"Why?" Le asked, changing into her pajamas.

"I think he likes me!"

She didn't say anything. She just kept staring at me either worried, or upset. "Is that really what you think?"

"Hm? Well, yeah. I mean, based on how he was looking at me…"

"Rae," she said, her voice lowering. "There's…something you need to know about Kaname."

"Yeah? Like what?" I wasn't really paying any attention to her talking. All I could think of was Kaname. Jeez, I never knew I would act this way towards a guy. Then again, this was my first time having a crush.

"Like-"

"All Day Class students, lights out! It's time for bed!" Yuki yelled, from out in the hallway.

Le sighed and continued. "Kaname…isn't really the kind of guy you should be with."

"…What do you mean?"

"I mean…Kaname is one of those…dangerous people."

I faked a laugh. "Dangerous? How so?"

She took in a deep breath and then exhaled. "Well, he's like one of those guys who…uh…try to get teenage girls pregnant!" she lied.

I quirked a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah. Plus, he's a total jerk. He may seem like the perfect guy but, once you get close to him, he'll treat you like crap."

"Oh…I never really thought he'd be like that. But he doesn't _look _like he'd do something like that," I said.

"Trust me; he'll try to have control over you before you know it."

I bit my lip.

"So…can you promise me to try and stay away from him? Please?"

I stayed silent for a moment and tried to think of what to do. Then I sighed and smiled softly. "Yeah, I will."

Le smiled and gave me a hug. "Thanks Rae. You know I'm just trying to look after you right?"

"Yeah, I know."

Le looked over at the clock and yawned. "Well, we better get to bed. We got school in the morning, and you don't wanna be late to class; especially on your first day."

I nodded and went over to my drawer where all my clothes were kept. I pulled out my long, silky, red nightgown and started to change into it.

"That nightgown looks really cute," Le said from behind me.

I looked at her over my shoulder. "Really? Thanks."

"No problem," she said.

After I was done changing, I quickly hopped into bed. "You're gonna show me where all my classes are tomorrow, right?"

"Of course I am," Le said, getting into her bed. "If I didn't, you'd for sure get lost. And we don't want that now would we?"

I giggled. "No, I guess not."

She smiled. "Well, goodnight. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

As I turned on my side and pulled the covers over me, Le turned off the light, and I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

My eyes opened around midnight and I looked at Le to see if she was awake. I had to use the bathroom, and I wasn't quite sure where one was.

"Le…Le?"

She stirred in her sleep and turned on her side – not waking up.

I side, got out of bed and walked over to the door. "Looks like I'm gonna have to find the bathroom myself," I mumbled to myself.

I quietly opened the door, trying hard to not wake Le up, and walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind me.

"Now…to find the bathroom."

I started going down one hallway, which soon led to a dead end, and I had no luck in finding the bathroom then. Then I went the other direction. Still no bathroom.

"Why does this dorm have to be so big and complicated?" I complained.

Soon after walking for an extra ten minutes, I finally came across a bathroom.

"Finally!" I exclaimed.

As I began to push the door open, a familiar voice hit my ears.

"Ah Rae, there you are. I've been looking for you."

With widened eyes, and my heart beating fast, I turned around and saw Kaname smiling at me.

* * *

I'm sorry for the long wait guys, I have lots of school stress lying on my shoulders right now T.T I'm sooooo sorry! And I'm also sorry about this chapter being short. I didn't really have a lot of things to put in this chapter. But I hope you all liked it! Please review! Your reviews truly inspire me to write! They keep me motivated!


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Chapter Three ~**

"K-Kaname-sempai…w-what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you," he said, taking a step toward me. "I wanted to ask you something."

I took a step back. "Like what?"

"Why do you seem so afraid of me?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"You backed away from me," he said, with sad looking eyes.

I bit my lip and tried to find something to say. Should I tell him what Le told me? Or just flat out lie to his face?

I sighed. "Le told me about you."

"Oh really?" he asked. "And what did she say?"

I swallowed hard, not really wanting to have a conversation with him about this. "She told me that you are dangerous, and that I shouldn't be around you."

He smiled and then chuckled softly. "So she's spreading those rumors again, huh?"

I gave him a questioning look. "Rumors? What rumors?"

He took a couple more steps toward me, and this time I didn't back away.

"She's been telling the Day Class students, mainly the girls, that I'm a dangerous threat to them. That if they actually got to know me, I'd hurt them."

So, then what she said isn't true?"

He shook his head. "None of it."

I looked down at my feet and tried to gather my thoughts. If what Kaname says is true…why would Le lie?

Snapping me out of my deep thoughts, Kaname took my hand. "Please be aware of everything Le tells you. Not everything she tells you may be true."

"Um…o-okay."

He smiled softly. "Good, now what I really wanted to talk to you about was this." He dug around in his uniform pocket and pulled out a red envelope. "This is for you."

I looked at the red envelope and slowly took it from his hands. He nodded at me, gesturing I should go ahead and open it.

I tore the top of the envelope open, and pulled out a black card with a red rose engraved at the bottom right hand corner.

When I opened the card, there was a message that read:

_Night Class Party! Come join us as we eat, dance, and get to know each other!_

"It's tomorrow night. I hope you can come," Kaname said.

"Oh…well gee I-I don't know…"

"Are you still worried about what Le said?"

"Well…kind of."

"Don't worry about her. In fact, if you can, come to the party without her knowing."

"Wait," I said, "Le's not invited?"

"Only people we find interesting are invited," he said with a warm smile.

_Find interesting. _Did that mean he actually liked me?

Face turning red, I looked back down at the invitation.

"Well, hope to see you tomorrow," Kaname waved.

"Wait! Um…is there anything specific I need to wear?"

He looked at me up and down. "Something red. You look beautiful in red."

I blushed harder (not only because he called me beautiful, but also because I now realized he was seeing me in nothing but a nightgown) and moved a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "O-Okay."

He smiled. "See you tomorrow night."

"See ya," I waved.

As Kaname turned to leave, I finally went to the bathroom, did my business, and walked back to my dorm room.

Quietly opening the door, I tiptoed into the room trying not to wake Le up.

"Where'd you go?" Le asked.

I winced, knowing I had failed at trying not to wake her. "I was going to the restroom."

"And it took you fifteen minutes?" she asked.

"Well, I got lost. I wasn't sure where the restrooms were."

And honestly? What I said was the truth. Sure I had been talking to Kaname for a while, but I couldn't have spent more time talking to him than I had looking for the bathroom…right?

Le sighed. "Alright, as long as you weren't with Kaname."

I faked a laugh. "Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"…"

"Well, goodnight!" I said, jumping back into my bed.

I turned on my side, pulled the covers back over me, and pretended to go back to sleep.

But what I actually did was try to think of a way to get rid of Le and get to the party without her knowing or following me.

This was going to be hard.

* * *

"C'mon Rae! Time to get to class!" Le said.

I groaned. "Can't it wait? I'm tired…"

"Well maybe you would've gotten more sleep if you hadn't been looking for the bathroom for fifteen minutes."

"Hey! I told you I got lost!"

"Uh-huh…now c'mon! If you keep messing around we'll _definitely _be late!"

I groaned one final time and lazily got up out of bed.

While Le started brushing her hair, I pulled my uniform out from the closet and got dressed.

I went over to the mirror and took a good look at myself. The outfit looked good in general, but I think I could've done without the really short skirt.

Then again…maybe Kaname would like to see me in a short skirt.

The thought made me blush.

"Ready Rae?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I said, grabbing my book bag and following Le out the door.

When we walked outside, we saw Yuki, Zero, and Pen already waiting for us.

"Morning you two," Yuki said.

"Morning," Le and I said together.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Okay…" I mumbled. Then I looked over at Pen. "What about you?"

"How do you think I slept?"

"Uh…peacefully?" I guessed.

"No! Horribly! I couldn't sleep at all knowing that _he _was watching me!"

"Oh c'mon Pen," Yuki stepped in. "Zero wouldn't do anything to you. He's a big teddy bear."

"Yeah, a big, _vicious _teddy bear!"

The sound of Zero's annoyed groan made me laugh.

"Alright guys, enough chit chat. We gotta get to class!" Yuki said, practically pushing us out the door.

"Okay, okay! We're going!" Le turned to look at me, and she saw that I was looking out the window with a distant look on my face. "Hey, everything alright Rae?"

"Huh?" I said, snapping out of my thoughts. "Oh…yeah! I'm fine!"

"You sure?"

"Course I'm sure!" I laughed nervously. "Now…let's get to class like Yuki said! We don't wanna be late!"

I flung my book bag over my shoulder, and ran down the hallway before Le could ask anymore questions.

God, how was I supposed to get away from Le if she was gonna be on my back all the time? I had to conjure up a plan as quick as I could during my classes; otherwise…I wasn't sure what I was going to do.

* * *

After classes were over, Le and I headed back to our dorms to have a little study session for an upcoming test next week.

Unfortunately, I had better things to do.

"Uh…Le? Why don't you and Yuki go ahead and study? I gotta go do something."

"Oh? And what is so important that you have to miss studying?" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Um…" I couldn't really think of an answer. My mind was racing trying to figure out how to escape from Le without her knowing I was going to see Kaname. "I uh…have to go to the dentist!"

"…The dentist?"

"Yeah! It's been about six months now and I gotta go get my teeth cleaned!"

Le just stared at me. I knew she could see through my lying because I was a horrible liar! But could you blame me? I'm a really honest person! I couldn't lie to anyone!

"Uh huh…"

I faked a laugh. "Well! Better get going!" I quickly grabbed my purse which I had stuffed one of my silky red dresses into, and ran out the door.

"Phew…that was close," I mumbled.

I quietly walked passed Pen and Zero's room, and then quickly made my way into the bathroom to change into my outfit. I fixed my hair and makeup in the bathroom mirror and put in some gold hoop earrings.

"Okay…I think I'm ready."

I grabbed my purse from off the sink and quickly ran down the hallway and out to the Night Dormitory gates.

As soon as I passed the gates, I walked up to the main dormitory and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Aido said, opening the door.

"Oh…um…hello Aido-sempai," I said, giving a polite bow. "Is Kaname-sempai here?"

He looked at me up and down, noticed what I was wearing, and let me into the dorm. "You must be here for the party."

"Y-Yes, I am."

He smiled. "Well, we're glad to have you. And Kaname-sama has been waiting for you."

This made me blush. "H-He has?"

Aido nodded.

"W-Where is he?"

"Out in the courtyard. I'll show you the way my lady." He gently took my hand in his and led me out the back doors into the courtyard of the Night Dormitories. There, I saw the whole Night Class but no Day Class students.

"Um…am I the only Day Class student here?"

"Yes. We all wanted to meet you Rae."

"Oh, I see."

As he walked me through the courtyard, I got a bunch of looks from the Night Class students. A girl with long, dirty blonde hair glared in my direction and mumbled something to a classmate.

"Uh…why was that girl glaring at me?"

Aido looked back at the girl and then back at me. "Oh, that's Ruka. Don't mind her though, she gets jealous of all the girls that Kaname-sama gives looks to."

"Jealous?"

Before Aido could say anything more, Kaname's voice filled my ears.

"Ah, there you are Rae."

I looked up to see Kaname standing on a platform a couple feet away.

"Oh, h-hello Kaname-sempai."

"I'm glad to see you. I've been waiting for you to arrive," he said, smiling softly.

I blushed slightly. "Well, it was hard trying to escape from Le."

"Ah, I figured as much. Le never let's people around us. She thinks we're 'dangerous'."

"Yeah…I heard."

He looked at me and held out his hand. "Come sit with me?"

"Oh…um…s-sure."

I took his hand, and he led me up to the platform where two chairs sat side by side. I took a seat in the left chair, and he took a seat in the chair next to me.

"You look very lovely tonight," he said.

I looked down at my outfit and blushed. "Oh uh, thank you."

He moved a bit closer to me and moved a stray piece of hair that was in my face. "You have such big, beautiful brown eyes."

My heart couldn't stop from racing at the sound of his voice. "T-Thank you very much."

With every compliment he was giving me, he seemed to move an inch closer to me. Pretty soon, he was getting close to my lips.

"W-Wait a minute sempai, this doesn't feel right."

"Hm? Why not?"

"W-Well, you like Yuki don't you?"

He chuckled softly. "I do, but she's more like a sister to me."

"Oh…I see."

"But that doesn't matter," he said, taking my hands in his. "What I really want is to be with you Rae."

I looked down at his hand on mine, and couldn't help but blush harder. "K-Kaname-sempai…"

He lifted my chin so our eyes could lock, and he started to lower his lips to mine. Until…

"Ow!"

Kaname looked down at me. "What's wrong?"

I held my finger up to my lips. "I accidentally scratched myself." I said, showing him the small cut on my finger.

Kaname looked at the small wound on my finger and his eyes went a dark red.

He reached out to take my finger into his hands, but a loud, familiar voice stopped him.

"Stop right there Kaname!" Le yelled from a couple feet away.

Kaname and I both looked up to see her standing there with a gun in her hands.

"Le? W-What are you doing here?"

"Rae, get out of here," she said, pointing the gun at Kaname.

"What? But why?"

"Just do it!" she yelled.

I stared at her in shock and then looked to Kaname. "I-I have to go. I'm sorry…"

Without saying anything, Kaname watched me leave and then turned his gaze to Le.

"I don't know what you're planning Kaname, but stay the hell away from Rae." With that being said, Le backed away from Kaname and followed me out of the courtyard and Night Dormitories.

As Kaname watched the both of us leave, Aido stood next to Kaname.

"You smelt it right? Her blood?"

"Yes, that I did," Kaname said.

"It smelt sweet, like innocent blood."

Kaname smiled and the redness in his eyes started to glow. "Yes, but that'll soon change."

* * *

Woot! Finally finished! I promise that I'll try updating this as fast as I can guys. Just, school's getting in the way a lot and it's making it hard for me to update. So please stick with me! I'll update these as soon as I can! Anyways, with that being said, please review! Your reviews inspire me to write and motivate me!


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Chapter Four ~**

"I can't believe you. How could you lie to me like that?"

Le and I had made our way back to our dorm room, and were sitting on our beds.

"I don't know, I just…I just wanted to see him again."

"You wanted to see him again?" Le snorted a laugh. "I thought I told you he was dangerous."

"You did but-"

"But what Rae?" Her voice started getting louder, more angry. "You're gonna go see him again tomorrow and possibly get killed?"

"No but…but I don't see why you think he's dangerous. He seemed nice to me!"

She sighed angrily. "That's what all his victims say."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. I'm just gonna have to keep you under lockdown from now on and keep watch of you."

"What?" I stood up abruptly from off the bed. "You can't do that! You're not my parent!"

"No, but I am a guardian of this school."

I sneered at her and clenched my fists. "That…that's not fair! You're just jealous that Kaname-sempai likes me!"

Le sat there for a long moment before she faked a laugh. "You really think that's it? You really think the reason why I'm keeping you away from him is because I'm jealous?" She got up from off the bed then and made her way towards me with an angered look in her eyes. "Man, you don't get it do you? I'm trying to protect you from him, and yet you think I'm jealous?"

The next couple of seconds seemed like a total blur. Before I knew it, Le was on top of me, baring her teeth, with her pupils turned to slits.

"L-Le?"

Without saying anything, she suppressed a low growl, and her body started getting heavier, started changing.

"Le?"

Her skin started growing white fur and her hands and feet started turning into claws. Huge and dangerous claws. Her body started turning into a wolf's and her back started growing wings. What I was seeing couldn't have been real, but it was.

Eyes growing huge from fright, I watched as she finished the rest of her transformation. I wasn't sure of what she was. She had the body of a wolf, but wings of an eagle.

"W-What are you?"

She lowered her head to mine and stared into my eyes.

"I'm a chimera Rae. A bloodthirsty being that could kill anything, just like that stupid Kaname you're so in love with." I stared at her with huge eyes, trying to take everything in at once. "Are you afraid of me?"

I shook my head. "N-No…of course not."

"Why not?" she growled. "I'm a hideous monster that can kill! You should be terrified!"

"But I'm not." I raised my hand to her cheek gently. "I know you Le, and you're not the type of person that kills for no reason."

She stared at me for a long moment before she turned her head away. "How can you say that about me, but not Kaname?"

"…Because I know Kaname."

"But you don't!" she shouted. "You don't know his true form!"

"Wait, his true form?"

Realizing what she said, Le backed off of me, turned back to her human self, and turned her back to me.

"Le, what do you mean by his true form?"

She sighed. "Let's just say…he's not exactly human."

"Not human?" I quirked a brow. "How could he not be human? Is…is he a chimera like you?"

"No…the complete opposite."

Before I could question any further, Le shook her head and looked at me. "Forget I said anything. Just know that he's a bad person and you shouldn't be around him. Now that you know what I am, you know that he's the same type of danger as I am."

I didn't say anything.

"So, now will you promise me that you won't go near him?"

Sighing, I couldn't help but give her a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I promise."

"Really promise?" she said.

"Yes," I nodded. "I really, truly promise that I won't go near him."

"Good." She put her hands on my shoulders. "I care for you Rae, and I would die if I knew something bad happened to you. That's why I'm so overprotective of you. I don't want to see you get hurt is all."

"I know," I said, putting my hands over hers.

"Well, now that we got that taken care of, and…you finally found out what I am…how about we go to that study group and study for our test?"

I smiled. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

Grabbing my textbook from off my desk, I followed Le out of the room to Pen and Zero's room.

"Hey, we're gonna have our study group," Le said. "You wanna come?"

"Sure," Pen said, grabbing his textbook. "But uh…I thought you had something to do."

"I did, but I already took care of it."

"Oh, okay," he said. "So, is Yuki coming too?"

"Yeah," I said. "We're gonna go get her now."

"Okay cool."

When we walked down the hallways, picked up Yuki from her room, and walked to the library to do our studying, I couldn't help but think of what Kaname could possibly be.

_Let's just say…he's not exactly human._

Not exactly human? Okay…so if he wasn't human, and not exactly a chimera like Le is but the same type of danger as her, then what on earth could he possibly be?

Our study session lasted for a good hour before everyone started heading back to their rooms. Le stayed real close to me, looking down every hallway to make sure Kaname wasn't coming around a corner and trying to come talk to me. But I doubt he would've, seeing as though he didn't really like Le all that much.

When Le and I said goodnight to everyone and got to our room, I changed out of my outfit and into my nightgown.

"Hopefully I won't have to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night tonight," I said. "If I do, I'd more than likely run into Kaname again."

"Well, if that does happen, you can always come get me," Le said, smiling. "I'll bite his head off."

I laughed. "If you're so worried about me, why haven't you done that already?"

"Because no one knows of my true identity and if I did attack him, it'd give me away."

"Oh, I see."

"But it wouldn't matter if it meant saving you from him," she said.

I smiled. "Thanks Le."

She nodded, turned off the light, and we both headed off to sleep.

Sure enough, I ended up having to use the bathroom in the middle of the night. I hated my bladder for doing this to me, but I remembered what Le said and went to go find the restrooms again.

Surprisingly I hadn't seen any sign of Kaname while making my way to the bathrooms. Maybe he didn't want to see me until tomorrow because Le ran off with me at the party. But that didn't really matter to me at the moment. Le said he was dangerous, and she set a pretty good example, so I was going to believe her this time…even though I still had no idea what Kaname truly was.

After using the restroom and making my way back to my room, I saw a shadow creeping up behind me.

"Hello there Rae."

Tensing up, I slowly turned around to see not Kaname, but Aido.

"Aido-sempai? W-What are you doing here?"

"Oh…I don't know…just looking around I guess."

"Looking around? Don't you have classes going on at this hour?"

"I do. But…I kinda got thirsty, so I thought I'd come get a drink."

I stared at him. "Okay…so are you looking for a water fountain or something?"

He laughed. "Oh goodness Rae, of course I'm not looking for a water fountain. I don't drink that crap."

"Uh, okay, then what are you looking for if you're so thirsty?"

He smiled and his eyes turned a reddish color. "How about your blood?"

I shook my head, unsure of what I was hearing. "Excuse me?"

Without any further answer, Aido grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me into his chest.

"A-Aido-sempai! Let go of me!"

Eyes still red, he ran his ice cold hand down the side of my throat and slowly bent his head down.

"A-Aido…s-sempai…"

What the heck was going on? Why was Aido acting like this? What was wrong with him?

The next thing I knew, Aido's teeth sank into my neck and he began drinking my blood slowly. Feeling my blood being sucked away by him made it hard to think straight. I couldn't get myself to scream for help, I couldn't do anything. It was as if my brain had shut down and I went numb! But my brain did realize one thing, the one thing that Le couldn't tell me.

The Night Class was filled with vampires!

* * *

I am finally done! And again, I am so sorry for not updating this in forever! I just got out of school and am now trying to get into college. But, surprisingly, a Youtube video got me motivated and I got off my butt and wrote this chapter! So, now that I'm inspired and motivated, I'm hoping more chapters will come out faster than ever. But I hope you guys liked the chapter! Rae finally found out the truth about the Night Class and Le! Haha, I liked it a lot. Please review! I wanna know what you guys thought!


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Chapter Five ~**

It took a while before my body started getting its senses back, and for my brain to start functioning again. Aido's fangs were still pierced into my neck, and the pain was now starting to become real.

"A-Aido-sempai…"

Still drinking my blood, Aido dug his fangs even deeper into my neck.

That was real painful.

"Ah! Aido-sempai! S-Stop!"

But he wouldn't. He was a bloodthirsty monster that could kill. At this rate, I would end up dead if Aido didn't stop.

"Sempai! Stop!" I screamed.

"That's enough Aido," a voice said from behind us.

Aido took his fangs out of my neck, licked his lips and turned to face Kaname.

"S-Sempai…" he said.

"What are you doing to Rae?"

"I was thirsty, so I thought I'd…ya know…get a drink."

Kaname sneered at Aido, and what he did next was really unexpected from him. He smacked Aido right across the face.

"S-Sempai!" he said.

"You were thirsty? So you think drinking from Rae would quench your thirst?"

"I-I…" Aido bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry, Kaname-sempai."

Kaname stared at Aido with his dark brown eyes and walked over to me. "You should be." He knelt to one knee, held my right hand, and looked up at me. "Are you alright Rae?"

"I-I'm alright," I said, putting my other hand up to my forehead, feeling slightly dizzy.

"I should get you to the infirmary. I'll bandage up your neck and get you something to drink to make you feel better."

My eyes widened as I remembered what Le had said about staying away from Kaname.

I shook my head. "N-No. I-I can't…"

"Why not?"

"B-Because Le…"

Kaname sighed. "Are you still listening to that girl's nonsense? She knows nothing." He placed his hand to my cheek. "She can't protect you from anything, but I can."

I shook my head, pulled my hand away from his, and ran straight for my room. Kaname kept his eyes on me as I ran away, until Aido tried stepping away.

"Don't think you can get away that easy Aido."

"Y-Yes sir…I know I shouldn't have done what I did," Aido gulped.

Kaname turned to face Aido, his eyes glowing red. "Get it through your head that Rae is mine and no one else's. She's not your blood bank. If you're ever thirsty again, try taking your blood tablets. The Headmaster gave them to you for a reason."

As Kaname started his way back to the classroom, Aido groaned and mumbled, "But the blood tablets aren't as good as the real thing…"

As Aido followed after Kaname back to their classroom, I made it back to my room with my breathing heavy.

"Rae?" Le said, getting out of bed. "Are you alright? Why are you breathing like that?"

"…" I couldn't say anything. First off, I was kinda freaked out of my mind by the fact that there were vampires at this school. Second, I got _attacked _by one!

"Rae?" Le went over to the light switched, turned the lights on, and stared at my shaking, bloody body. "Oh my God! What happened?"

"V-V-V-Vampires…" was all I could say.

"Oh no…this isn't good. Were you attacked?" I nodded slowly. "By who? Was it Kaname? If it was, I swear I'll-"

"No! It wasn't Kaname! It was Aido! I-I went to the bathroom and he attacked me!"

Tears were now streaming down my face as the words I was saying kept repeating themselves in my head. I was attacked…by a _vampire_! I never even knew that vampires existed! Well…I didn't know chimeras existed either until Le showed me, but still! What the heck was that all about?

Le knelt down in front of me and wiped some of the tears off my face. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up and put a bandage on your neck."

Le wrapped her arms around me and helped me to my feet. Hanging onto her, she helped me to the infirmary and looked for a washcloth and some gauze.

"Here," she said, wetting the towel and wiping the blood away from my neck. As she kept wiping the blood away, I stared off into space, still trying to take in everything that had happened.

"Are you scared? Now that you know what they are?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked to Le. "Scared? N-No, not really. Just…freaked out I guess."

"This was the kind of thing I wanted to prevent. This was why I told you he was bad news. I didn't want you to get hurt like this. But at least it was Aido rather than Kaname." She looked up at me. "Well, now you know why I'm a guardian of this school. To keep those beasts away from Day Class girls such as yourself."

I nodded. "I should've listened to you more Le. Now I feel bad that I didn't listen to you the first time. I could've been put in real danger if it wasn't for you."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Now you know to stay away from them right?"

"Yeah…"

She smiled gently and wrapped the gauze around my neck. "This should stop the bleeding. The wound will heal in a couple of days so you should be fine."

"Thanks Le," I smiled. "Now I see why you hate him so much."

"Huh? You mean Kaname?"

"Yeah, you hate him because you're a wolf chimera. Wolves and vampires don't get along so well."

She smiled and nodded. "That's exactly the reason why I don't like him, or any of his lackeys."

I laughed as Le finished up with the gauze. "Alright, let's get back to our room quick before anyone sees us or before we run into anymore Night Class students who aren't in their classrooms."

I nodded and Le wrapped her arms around me once again to help me back to the room. Once we made it back, I lied back down in my bed and went into a deep sleep. Having your blood drained from a vampire really made me lightheaded, and the only thing I really needed was a good night's sleep.

The only thing I was concerned about though, were the student's questioning about the bandage around my neck. And I was _not _ready to give an explanation speech.

At least, not yet.

* * *

Of course, when we woke up in the morning and went to go pick up Pen to go to classes, he was the first to notice and ask about the bandage.

"Oh my God Rae! What the heck happened to your neck?"

"…Uh…"

Okay, I know Pen was my best friend, but what on earth was I supposed to say to him? Would it be okay to tell him the Night Class was filled with vampires? Or would I have to flat out lie to his face?

Sighing, I said," I…was attacked…"

"Attacked? By what?"

"Shush! Keep your voice down!" I said. I looked to Le, wondering if it would be alright to tell at least Pen the truth.

"It's alright," she said. "Go ahead and tell him. He just needs to keep his mouth shut about it once we tell him."

"Tell me? Tell me what?"

I sighed. "I was attacked…by a Night Class student."

He quirked a brow. "A Night Class student? What do you mean? What's that got to do with the bandage on your neck?"

"Well…what I mean is…" I gulped and lowered my voice. "The Night Class is filled with vampires."

"What?" he shouted.

"Shush!"

He put his hands over his mouth. "W-What do you mean? That's absurd! T-There's no such thing!"

"Oh yeah?" I undid the bandage from around my neck, and showed him the bite marks.

"Holy shi-" He covered his mouth again and stared at me. "Wow. I guess you weren't kidding!"

"Nope," I said, wrapping the bandage back around my neck.

"You wanna know something else?" Le said. "Zero's a vampire too."

That took me by surprise. I knew the Night Class was filled with vampires, but Zero? He's a Day Class student!

Pen and I looked over at Zero, who just stared at us with a straight face.

"Don't believe me?" Le walked over to Zero, grabbed hold of his upper lip, and pulled upward revealing his set of fangs.

"Oh my God! Not you too Zero!" I said.

"No _wonder _you kept looking at me weirdly!" Pen said. "You've been craving for my blood this whole time haven't you?"

"Calm down Pen, Zero isn't like the Night Class. In fact, he doesn't even want to be a vampire."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well…he was bit by a pureblood, which then turned him into the vampire he is today."

I gulped and placed a hand on my neck. "A-Aido isn't…a p-pureblood is he?"

She shook her head. "No, he's a regular vampire. Regular vampire bites won't do anything to the victim. But a pureblood's bite can turn you. That's why Kaname's dangerous."

"Wait! Kaname's a pureblood?" Pen said.

"Yes you goof. Weren't you listening?"

"…I was…"

"Okay guys, enough talk about the Night Class. We gotta get to our classroom before we get in trouble."

We nodded and made our way quickly to our classroom, but Le stayed a good couple feet behind me.

"Hey…Rae?"

"Huh?" I turned around to look at her. "Yeah? What is it Le?"

"I know Kaname's up to something. And I'm not saying that because of what he is. I mean…seeing the way he acts towards you…it seems very suspicious."

"…" I took that into consideration and thought about what I should do. "Well…then should I keep watch of him? See what he's up to?"

"No, no, don't do that. That'll just get you into trouble. Just stay away from him as much as possible. Yuki, Zero and I will protect you. You have my word."

"And Pen. Pen will have my back too."

She smiled and laughed softly. "And Pen too, seeing as though he's your best friend."

I smirked. "Thanks Le, it's greatly appreciated."

"No problem."

Walking side by side, we caught up with the rest of the gang. As we continued to make our way to our class, I couldn't help but smile.

I had such great friends that would do anything for me. They'd protect me from any harm that came my way.

I just hope they'd be able to protect themselves as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Chapter Six ~**

It was finally the weekend, and the gang and I had absolutely no idea how to spend it. I was too busy trying to figure out how to keep away from Kaname and the rest of the Night Class, when they kept showing up wherever I turned. But I figured that if I did run into them again, I could pack a good amount of garlic in my bag and throw it at their vampire heads.

But the thing was, I didn't really want to hurt them all that much. Yeah they were bloodthirsty creatures who were supposedly out for my blood, but I had such a fascination for vampires ever since I was a little girl. The funny thing was, ever since I was little I always wanted to be a vampire. Of course, that's when I thought vampires were only myths. Now that I know they are real…I think becoming a vampire could be real dangerous.

Finally deciding on what we should do, Le offered that we'd have everyone over to play some poker. Honestly, I wasn't really good at the gambling card games, but Pen seemed real into it.

"You sure you want to play against me? I'll make you lose all your money!"

Le smirked, enjoying the competition. "Oh I'm sure."

"You guys go ahead and play. I'll sit back and watch," I said.

"You don't like playing poker?" Le said.

"No, I'm just not all that good at it. Besides, I don't want to ruin your competition with Pen."

"Well, okay. But if you ever feel like playing, let us know."

I nodded. "Okay."

While Le dealt out the cards and Pen passed out the chips, I thought it'd be a good idea to get some snacks for everyone while they played.

"Hey, I'm gonna go down to the lunch room to get some snacks. Anybody want anything?"

"Chips!" Pen said.

"Coke for me thanks," Le said.

"Yuki? Zero?"

"No thanks, I'm good!" Yuki said.

"I'm fine," Zero said bluntly.

"Oh, okay then. I'll be back!"

I grabbed my purse from off my bed and went down to the lunchroom. I wasn't all too worried about leaving without any protection. It was daytime outside, which meant the Night Class was supposed to be inside their dorms sleeping – the key word being _supposed_.

I went down to the lunch room and asked the lady for the snacks I needed. When she started grabbing them, I looked around for any of the Night Class students.

Why was I being so paranoid? They're in bed sleeping. I shouldn't be so worried.

After paying for the food and drinks, I went back up to my dorm and noticed the poker game was getting way intense.

"No! I have two aces! Which means I win!" Le said, pointing at her cards.

"No way! You cheated!" Pen said.

I sighed. "Pen, Le wins. Two aces win against anything."

"Ha!"

"Nu uh! She lies! She also cheated!"

"You're just saying that because you think you're the king of poker."

"Because I am!"

I shook my head. "Anyway, I'm back with your snacks."

"Oh, thanks Rae." Le got up from off the floor and took the Coke bottle and bag of chips from me. "Here Pen," she said, chucking the bag of Doritos at Pen's head.

"Hey! Don't crumble them!" he said, rubbing his head.

Le smirked, took a sip of her Coke, and looked at me. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Huh? Me?" I said.

"Yeah, you look…I don't know…worried."

I sighed. "I don't know, I guess I'm just paranoid about the whole vampire thing. Everywhere I go I keep thinking one of the Night Class students is going to come up to me and bite me." I placed my hand back onto my neck.

"Hey, don't worry Rae. The Night Class is sleeping at this hour. They're not going to be coming after you during the day, so you're safe."

"Yeah, so you say. But what if they're not sleeping and they sneak into the Sun Dorm and come after me?"

"Rae, Rae calm down," Le said, putting her hands on my shaking shoulders. "I've told you before; the Night Class isn't going to come near you so long as I'm here. They'd have to get through us before they can get to you."

I sniveled and wiped away some of the stray tears that were running down my face. "I know, I'm just…scared of what'll happen if you aren't there to protect me, or are unable to protect me."

"Unable to protect you?" Le snorted a laugh. "Rae, I'm a freakin' chimera, I can rip those bloodsuckers throats out easily. You have nothing to worry about."

I nodded softly.

"Now c'mon, play some poker with us. I bet you could beat Pen easily if I taught you how to play."

"Hey! I'd kick your ass if you hadn't cheated!"

"Uh huh, sure," Le said, rolling her eyes and smiling.

I laughed softly, and joined them in their fun competition, hoping it would get rid of all the bad thoughts that were roaming around inside my head.

When night slowly approached, we said goodnight to everyone as they all headed back to their dorm rooms. Once everyone was gone, I helped Le clean up the mess so we ourselves could get ready for sleep.

"Well, today went by real fast."

"Yeah," I said, throwing away some trash.

Le changed into her nightgown as I dug through my drawer for my own nightgown. Looking in the mirror to brush my hair out, I noticed the bite marks still in my neck. Brushing my hand against the wound, I couldn't help but remember what it felt like to have Aido's fangs pierce me.

I winced at the thought.

"C'mon Rae, stop thinking about what happened that night. It's not going to happen again," Le said, getting into bed.

"I know but, it still hurts to remember."

"I know it is. But before you know it, that wound will be gone shortly. I promise. Then you can have your mind free of the memory."

"Yeah…" I said, getting into my own bed.

Le stared at me with saddened eyes. She knew that I was afraid of what would happen next, she just didn't know what to do anymore. The only thing she could do at the moment was to keep watch over the Night Class and hope that they'd stay far away from me. If she were to attack them without reason, she'd get in trouble for it, and probably expelled from the school.

And that's the last thing I wanted to happen.

Turning off the light, I turned to my side and closed my eyes. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight Rae, see you in the morning."

* * *

No matter how hard I tried, I could _not _get to sleep. I kept tossing and turning, with so many thoughts rolling inside my brain.

I tried to stop thinking about Kaname and the Night Class, but the more I tried, the less successful I was in trying to forget about them.

I looked to the clock sitting on the nightstand and saw that it was midnight exactly. I'd been tossing and turning for about two hours now.

Aggravated, I sat up in bed and ran a hand through my hair. Maybe if I got something to drink it'd help me sleep better. But, if I left the room, I'd more than likely run into a Night Class student, mainly Aido or Kaname.

But what else was I supposed to do? I had to get to sleep otherwise I'd be a total grouch in the morning. And that would not be a good thing. And if something did happen, I could just scream for Le to come save me. Man, I really needed to put more trust in Le. She said she would protect me, so I should believe her.

Sighing, I quietly got out of bed, and walked out of the dorm room.

I slowly tiptoed my way passed Pen and Zero's room, but stopped suddenly when I heard something. It sounded a lot like…moaning. I turned to face Pen's room since that's where the noise was coming from, and noticed that the door was left open.

Trying to figure out what the noise was, I took a look inside.

"Pen? Zero?"

I couldn't see anything, but what I heard next made me realize what was going on.

"Ngh…harder Zero! Harder!"

"I'm…trying…"

Eyes wide, I quietly stepped away from the door and walked away. "Okay…I did _not _want to hear that."

Continuing on my way to a nearby water fountain, I looked outside at the beautiful full moon. It's illuminating light was so bright, it lit up the night sky.

"Oh how beautiful," I said to myself.

"Isn't it?"

Practically jumping out of my skin, I quickly turned around to see Aido and Kaname standing in front of me.

"Goodness! Don't scare me like that Aido!"

"Hehe, sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just agreeing that the moon looked beautiful."

"Just like you," Kaname said, taking a couple steps toward me.

"Uh…s-sure…"

Okay, I knew that if I saw Kaname or any of the other Night Class students, I should run away as quick as I can. So then, why couldn't I move my legs?

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"We wanted to know if you'd like to come over to the Moon Dorm to talk. Get to know each other a little more. Seeing as though that Le girl keeps pulling you away from us," Aido said.

"I…I don't know. Right now, I don't really trust you. After what you did to me, I'm not so sure if I want to go anywhere with you."

"C'mon Rae, we just want to talk," Kaname said, holding out his hand. "That's all we want, just a simple talk."

I stared at his outstretched hand, and bit my lip. Don't trust him Rae; you don't know what he's going to do. Just run away, just run!

"I-I'm sorry, but I really need to get back to my room," I said, turning back in the direction which I came, totally forgetting about getting a drink of water.

"Aido," Kaname said, snapping his fingers.

Heart pounding in my chest, I picked up the pace and ran as quickly as I could.

"Not so fast princess," Aido said, touching the floor. A trail of ice left his hand and made its way towards me, and locked my feet to the floor.

"What the heck? Ice?"

Unable to move, the ice crept its way up my leg and locked me even more in place. I tried to pull my leg from out of the ice, but it was no use.

"Good work Aido," Kaname said, walking up to me.

"Ngh…w-what do you want with me?" I said.

Kaname lifted my chin so I could look into his dreamy yet dangerous brown eyes.

"Like I said, we just want a talk."

The next thing I knew, his eyes turned a bright red, and everything around me went black.

* * *

Ooooooh, Rae's in danger! I loved writing this chapter, so much suspense! But the next chapter will have even more! Can't wait to write that! Please review! Your reviews are really inspiring to write, and it's awesome! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Chapter Seven ~**

Everything that had happened last night was a total blur. I couldn't remember anything after I had gone to bed. Was I still sleeping?

Opening my eyes, I found that I was not in my dorm room with Le sleeping softly beside me. In fact, I had no idea _where _I was.

I got up slowly from the couch I somehow ended up laying on, and looked around.

"Where…am I?"

"You're in the Moon Dorm," Aido said from behind me, leaning against a wall.

I turned to face him, and at that moment, everything became clear.

"You…you kidnapped me!"

"Only because you wouldn't cooperate," he said.

"Well, I have nothing for you! So you can let me go now!"

"No can do. Kaname-sempai isn't done making his preparations and he's dying to talk to you." I didn't say anything. He looked at me, sighed, and continued. "When I bit you that night, did it hurt?"

"What?"

"When my fangs pierced your neck, did it hurt?"

I placed my hand on my neck, feeling the scabs that were taking place of the holes that used to be there.

"Well…k-kind of…"

"I see." He got up from against the wall and walked over to me. "What about sempai? Do you think it'd hurt if his fangs pierced you?"

"…I…I don't know…"

"Wouldn't it feel nice to have him bite you? Having the thought of his fangs inside your neck, drinking your blood?" He ran his hand down over the bite marks.

My heart begun to pound and my face turned red. "Um…I-I…"

He noticed my discomfort, smirked, and took a step back. "Tell me, how do you really feel about Kaname?"

"I…I…"

"That's enough Aido," Kaname said, coming down the stairs.

"Kaname-sempai."

"I'll take care of things from here." He turned to me and smiled. "Good evening Rae."

"…"

"Won't you come upstairs and talk with me?"

I looked at Aido and then to the doors that led out to the courtyard. If I tried to make a run for it, would they try to stop me?

"There's no point in trying to run Rae. All the exits are guarded by Night Class students." I swallowed hard. So much for that plan

Kaname extended out his hand. "C'mon, I promise it's just a talk. Nothing else."

I sighed. "Alright fine. But if anything goes wrong, I'm leaving!"

"If that is what you desire," he said, bowing his head politely.

I nodded and hesitated for a slight second before taking his hand. Smiling, Kaname squeezed my hand, and then picked me up bridal style.

"K-Kaname…"

He smirked, seeing the blush that was slowly creeping its way on my face, and carried me up the stairs to his bedroom.

"I'm sorry for Aido's behavior. He shouldn't be asking you stupid questions like that."

"Oh…n-no, it's no big deal. He was just curious is all."

"Yes, but curiosity killed the cat."

I bit my lip and didn't say anything after that.

"Well, here we are," he said, opening his bedroom door.

My jaw dropped at the sight of his enormous, amazing room. He had a king sized bed with black and red bedding, a balcony with a beautiful view of the courtyard, nice furniture, and black candles were lit with red rose petals surrounding them.

"You like it?"

"Uh huh…"

"I knew you would," he smiled.

He laid me down on his comfortable bed and sat down next to me.

"So uh, what did you want to talk about?"

"Do you hate me Rae?"

What he had said took me by surprise. "W-What?"

"Do you hate me?" he repeated.

"No, of course I don't. What makes you say that?"

"Well, for kidnapping you and forcing you to come here against your free will."

I bit my lip and sighed. "I can't hate you for that Kaname. I was just being uncooperative when all you wanted to do was talk."

"What about when I told you to stop listening to Le? Did you hate me for that?"

I shook my head. "No, I didn't."

"Why not?"

I couldn't come up with an answer right away. Why couldn't I hate him for all those things that he did? I knew there was a reason, but I was too afraid to say it. But deep down I knew what the answer was, and I knew I had to tell him the truth. I just wasn't sure how he'd react.

So, I took in a deep breath and told him the truth.

"Because I'm in love with you Kaname-sempai."

There was a long pause and Kaname just stared at me with his big brown eyes.

My face turned really red then, and I looked away in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have said that. You probably don't have the same feelings towards me."

"If you love me so much, then why do you keep running away from me Rae?"

I looked at him with surprised eyes, shocked to see him sitting there beside me, not even disgusted by what I had just said.

"W-Well…I don't know. Maybe I'm just-"

Before I could even try giving him my answer, Kaname pressed his lips against mine and my heart skipped a beat. His lips were so soft and moist, I felt like I couldn't tear myself away from him.

And I didn't. I actually closed my eyes and kissed him back, wanting more and more of his lips.

Kaname smiled, seeing how I was enjoying the taste of his lips, and slipped his tongue into my mouth."

"Mph!" I pulled away from him. "H-Hang on a minute sempai, I-I don't know if I should be doing this. I mean, what if Le came in and saw us like this?"

"Why are you always concerned about what Le will do? She's just a puppy dog; she can't do anything to me."

"…Well, I don't know about that…"

"Do you really believe her when she says I'm dangerous?"

"I…I don't know. I mean, we kissed so…"

"So that means I'm not a threat to you," he said as he ran one of his hands through my hair. "You're very special to me Rae, and I wouldn't do a thing to you."

I smiled and rested my head against his hand. "Thanks Kaname."

"No problem princess."

"Kaname-sama! That chimera girl is outside trying to barge in! She's looking for Rae and she looks pissed," the vampire named Ruka said.

"Not her again," he said, sighing.

"Oh man, Le…" I rested my head in my hands. "She'll kill me if she found out I've been with you. And not only that, she'd kill me even more if she found out that we kissed!"

"Then don't tell her," Kaname whispered in my ear. "Just tell her I kidnapped you, and I'll handle it later."

"But…"

"It'll be fine. I can handle her," he said, smiling.

"I-If you say so…"

"Now go, you're chimera's waiting for you."

He pushed me gently off the bed, and I ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Where is she?" Le growled. She had turned into her full chimera form and was snarling at the other Night Class students.

"She's with Kaname-sama right now," Ruka said.

"Le!" I said, running towards her.

"Rae!" She turned back into her human form and hugged me tightly. "Rae, are you alright? What happened? What did Kaname do?"

"H-He kidnapped me while I was making my way to a water fountain and brought me here. I-I don't really know why, he just said he wanted to talk."

"He didn't do anything to you did he?"

I shook my head. "N-No."

Le sighed in relief and sneered up at Kaname who was coming down the stairs. "You stay the hell away from her! You hear me?"

With that being said, Le led me safely out of the Moon Dorm and back into the Sun Dorm. Kaname watched as we departed and smirked.

"That chimera keeps getting in the way of everything. She must be dealt with and soon."

Ruka looked up at him. "And what do you suppose we do?"

The thought of it made Kaname smirk. "I have an idea." He turned to face her. "Have Yuki come over. I have something…important to tell her."

* * *

Dum dum duuuuuuum! Kaname's up to something and it ain't looking too good! I wonder what could be up his sleeve. Well, I guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter! So, with that being said, please review! I love it when you guys review! It inspires me greatly ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Chapter Eight ~**

We returned to our dorm room safely after escaping from the Moon Dorm. Le's breathing became real heavy and I could tell she was really worried about me. But how would she react if I had told her I was still in love with Kaname? She'd hate me! And probably never want to have anything to do with me ever again!

I stared at her for a long moment.

"Le, I'm alright. Kaname didn't do anything, I promise."

"Yeah…I know…but I wasn't there to be able to protect you." Her voice sounded like it was cracking. Was she…crying? "What if I'm not able to protect you from something that could be worse? You'd be in serious trouble, and it'd be all my fault."

"Hey, hey, hey don't say that! It could never be your fault if I were to get in trouble. It's not like I'm expecting you to be by my side twenty four seven."

"I know but, I'd at least like to prevent these stupid things from happening."

I sighed and looked over at Pen and Zero's door as they both walked out yawning.

"What's going on out here?"

"You!" I said, pointing at Pen.

"…Yes?"

"You could've at least heard me yelling for help right?"

"Yelling for help? What do you mean?" he said, unaware of what I was talking about.

"Oh…that's right, I totally forgot. You couldn't _possibly _hear me crying for help because you were moaning too loudly from having sex with Zero!" I said accusingly.

Le looked at Pen with her jaw dropped.

"…" Pen looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that! You had your door open!"

"So uh…what's for breakfast?" he said, walking away.

"Don't you walk away! You have some explaining to do!" I said, chasing after him.

Le laughed softly and then looked around. "Hey…has anyone seen Yuki?"

* * *

"Kaname-sempai wanted to see me?" Yuki asked, being led into the Moon Dorm by Ruka.

"Yes, he said he wanted to speak with you privately."

"Oh, I see."

_K-Kaname-sempai wants to speak to me privately? _She thought. _I wonder what he wants to talk about._

Once she was led through the doors to the Moon Dorm and up to Kaname's room, she saw him sitting comfortably on his bed.

"Ah, there you are Yuki." He patted a spot on the bed. "Please, come sit."

She hesitated for a moment, looked to Ruka who was leaving, and slowly walked over to the bed. "Um, you wanted to speak with me?"

Kaname looked up at her and then pulled her into his arms – making her face blush. "Oh Yuki, I don't know what I'm supposed to do with her."

"Her?" Yuki pulled away from Kaname and looked up at him. "What do you mean by 'her'?"

"Rae. Ever since she transferred here, she's been trying to get me to love her."

Yuki's eyes widened. She didn't like what Kaname was saying. "W-What?"

"She's been trying to get me to love her ever since she came here. She's been coming to see me secretly and begging me to be her boyfriend."

Yuki shook her head in disbelief and disgust. "But…but she seemed so nice! How could she be doing something like this behind my back?"

"Because that's the type of person she is." He caressed her cheek. "Yuki, you're the only one I truly love. You know that right?"

"O-Of course I do Kaname! But…but what about Rae?"

He smirked. "I guess you'll just have to figure out a way to get rid of her."

"Get rid of her? But…but she's a student!"

"Yes, but would you rather have her taken care of? Or have her all over me, taking me away from you?"

"No!" she yelled, standing abruptly. "I'll never let that happen!"

"Then…get rid of her," he said, his eyes turning to the hypnotic red.

Yuki's eyes widened and turned the same red as Kaname's. "Yes…Kaname-sempai. I'll get rid of her for you, for us."

Kaname smiled and kissed the top of Yuki's head. "That's my girl. Now go, it's almost morning and you have a job to do."

"Yes, Kaname-sempai," she said, bowing politely and taking her leave.

As Yuki stepped out of the room, Aido walked in.

"Sempai, you sure it's a good idea? Having her do this for you?"

"It is. If Yuki does this, she'll go after Rae and have her separated from Le."

"Okay so…what about Le? What are you going to do about her?"

Kaname looked to Aido. "You just leave that chimera to me."

* * *

"Yuki! Yuki where'd you go?"

We were all searching the hallways trying to figure out what happened to Yuki. She was there before I got kidnapped, so…where did she go?

"C'mon Yuki! We're not playing this game!" Zero said, getting aggravated.

"Maybe…she went to talk to Kaname?" Pen suggested.

"No, we just left the Moon Dorm and she wasn't there. She's gotta be here somewhere," Le said.

"Well, we're not really going to find her when we're all together like this. We need to split up."

"Good idea Zero. You and Pen go that way, me and Rae will go this way."

We all nodded and went our separate paths trying to find the missing Yuki.

"Where do you think she went?" I asked.

"I don't know. But it doesn't seem right. How could she have just disappeared like that? Something's up…"

"Rae!"

We both turned around to see Yuki standing before us.

"Yuki! There you are! Where have you been?"

"Question is…where have _you _been?"

Her voice sounded angry. I looked down at her hands and noticed she was holding her Artemis rod. This didn't look too good. Even though Artemis couldn't do anything to me, I was still afraid of being hit by it.

"Y-Yuki…what are you doing?" I said, taking a step back.

"What were you doing with Kaname-sempai?" she yelled.

"Nothing! We were just talking!"

"Lies!" she said, swinging Artemis at me.

"Yuki, calm down. What's gotten into you?" Le said.

But Yuki wouldn't listen. She kept swinging away at me with her Artemis rod, trying to get a good hit at my head.

I dodged all of her attacks, but her swings were coming way too quickly that I fell right on my butt. "What the-"

Before Yuki could take another swing at me while she had the advantage, Le grabbed Yuki from behind and held her back.

"Go Rae! I got her!"

Fear filling my eyes, I quickly got up from off the floor and ran as quick as I could down a hallway.

"No!" Yuki screamed, tearing away from Le and chasing after me.

"Rae!" Le said.

Before she could go charging after us, Kaname stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello there Le."

"You!" she snarled. "What do you want?"

"Why do you seem so angry with me? I haven't done anything wrong."

"You're up to something and I know it! You did something to Yuki, didn't you?"

He didn't answer. He took a step toward her and she took a step back. "Don't come near me you vampire scum!"

"Well…now that just pissed me off."

He lunged at Le and pushed her against the wall, his strong arms keeping her in place.

"Ngh…you bastard…I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to get rid of me to get to Rae! I knew it!"

He chuckled. "Well aren't you smart?" He lifted his right arm and punched Le right in the face. "You're right. You've been a problem since the very beginning. Because of you, I can't have Rae to myself like I want."

Anger filled Le's body. She snarled and bared her teeth. "I'll never let you have Rae!"

At that moment, Le kicked Kaname off of her and transformed into her full wolf chimera form. She crouched down in attack mode and stared Kaname down.

"C'mon, you think you're so tough? You can't hurt me because you're just a pup. I'm much stronger than you and you know it."

Le sneered and lunged right at Kaname, teeth baring, aiming for his neck. But Kaname dodged and Le ran smack into the wall. Doing absolutely no damage, Le turned to face Kaname again, and was getting ready for her next attack.

But sadly, she wasn't quick enough. Before she could make her next move, Kaname ran up to her and stabbed something in her chest.

"W-What…the…"

Le fell to her knees, and against her will, changed back to her human form. Pain rushed through her body, and she managed to get a shaking hand up to her chest and yank out what had been jabbed into her chest.

A silver knife.

"No…"

"Yes, silver is your weakness. It kills you instantly once stabbed through the heart."

"You…you bastard…" she growled, coughing up blood.

Kaname smiled, knowing he had won the battle. He knelt down on his knee and looked Le straight in the eye. "You know you couldn't win Le. You could never win. Not against me."

She coughed up more blood and kept shaking, unable to get up and move.

He looked down the hallway and got back up on his feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a princess to go save."

* * *

Oh my goodness I loved this chapter! So suspenseful! Well, now you know what Kaname's up to! So please stay tuned for the next chapter! And please review! They truly inspire me and it's amazing!


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Chapter Nine ~**

I felt as if I had been running for hours, but really I'd only been running for a couple minutes. My legs were running as fast as they could, trying to get me away from Yuki who had gone totally insane! What the heck was her issue? She mentioned something about Kaname but...why did she have to go and attack me like that? Was it because she was jealous?

Unsure of where to run, I turned down random hallways and kept running for my life. Yuki was probably close on my tail. If I stopped to take a break now, she'd certainly catch up to me and try to kill me. There had to be something else I could try to do to try and stop her, but what?

Without thinking, I ran into the closest room I could find, which turned out to be a closet. Oh well, as long as it kept me hidden from Yuki, it was fine.

Her footsteps were getting closer and closer, and I tried to calm down my breathing. I hoped to God that she wouldn't find me in here. If she did, I'd definitely be dead.

I listened intensely as I heard her footsteps get louder and louder, stop, and then slowly get quieter and quieter.

"Phew…finally she's gone," I said, quietly opening the door and getting out of the closet.

"Rae?"

"Eeep!" I turned around quickly, hoping it hadn't been Yuki, and saw Kaname standing there with a questioning look on his face. "Oh…it's just you Kaname-sempai…"

"What were you doing in the uniform closet?"

"Yuki! Yuki just went totally insane and she started chasing after me! I have no idea why, but she just looked pissed all of a sudden! So…I-I started running and thought it'd be a good idea to hide."

"Hm, I see." He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a small squeeze. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. Yuki's gone, and I'm here now. I'll take you back to my dorm where you'll be safe."

I bit my lip, unsure whether it was safe to go with him or not. Then I figured, heck, I'd be safer with _anyone _besides Yuki at this point. So, I looked up at him and nodded.

"Good," he smiled.

He wrapped his hand around mine and led me back to the Moon Dormitories. Then, something hit me.

"Wait a minute! What about Le? She probably still thinks I'm being chased down by Yuki! I have to go back and let her know I'm okay!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kaname said, tightening his grip on my arm.

"Why not?"

"What if Yuki saw you? She'd go after you again and you'd be in the same mess. It'd just be best if we went straight to the Moon Dorm."

I looked into his eyes, and it seemed like they were telling me the truth. So, I sighed, and continued walking with him to the Moon Dormitories.

Deep in my gut I knew this wasn't right. I shouldn't be with him right now. Yes, it was probably the safest thing to do, but I really had to go talk to Le. She'd be worried sick if she didn't know where I was.

But it was too late to turn back now. We had already made it to the Moon Dorms and were already stepping through the doors.

"Aido, go get Rae something to drink," Kaname said.

"Uh…r-right away Kaname-sempai," he said, bowing.

"You didn't have to do that," I told Kaname.

"Why? It's the polite thing to do when you have a guest over."

"Y-Yeah, but…"

"Here you go Rae, some water."

"Oh…t-thank you Aido-sempai," I said, taking the glass from him.

"C'mon Rae, let's go back up to my room and have you change into something…a bit more comfortable," Kaname said, looking me up and down.

I looked down at nightgown and blushed. Yeah…I probably should've changed before I went looking for Yuki. Now I'm back at the Moon Dorm with Kaname in my nightgown…again!

"But…I feel comfortable right now."

He smirked. "Trust me, you'll love what I have picked out for you."

My face turned a darker shade of red. "O-Okay…"

He gave me a quick peck on my lips and then led me up the stairs. Once we made it to his room, he had me wait on his bed while he searched through his closet for the outfit he was going to give me.

"Here you go Rae," he said, pulling out a long red nightgown.

My eyes sparkled. "Oh, wow." This nightgown looked _way _better than the one I was currently wearing. Mine was short and looked more like a giant t-shirt rather than a nice nightgown. This one he was giving me was a silky red that had see through sleeves.

"You like it?"

"It's beautiful," I said.

"Why don't you go put it on?"

"Here? Right now?"

"Why not? There's a bathroom right there," he said, pointing to the other side of the room.

"Um…well, okay…"

I got up from off the bed and walked into the bathroom to change into my new nightgown. While I was changing, Kaname looked to Aido who was standing in the doorway to his room.

"Everything's fine Aido," Kaname said.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure everything was going fine for you."

"It is. Everything's going perfectly. No need to worry."

Aido gave a small nod before walking away, and that's when I stepped out of the bathroom in my brand new nightgown.

Kaname smiled. "You look lovely Rae."

"Really?" I said, giving a little twirl.

"Absolutely." He took my hand in his and bent down to kiss it.

I giggled softly as he picked me up from off my feet and laid me flat on his bed. He kicked off his shoes, took off his tie, undid his shirt, and got on the bed next to me.

"K-Kaname-sempai…"

His revealing chest made me blush so hard I must've looked like a cherry. He took me by the wrist and held my hand against his chest.

"Feel that?" he asked.

"What? Your heart beat?"

He nodded. "My heart beats for only you."

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sweetness in them. His eyes were telling me that he loved me and wanted to be with me forever.

"And mine beats for you," I said.

He smiled softly and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. His lips were the same lips that I came to know and love the first time we had kissed. Soft and moist.

He pulled away from me for a split second and stared into my eyes. This time, when I looked back into his, lust replaced the sweetness that filled his eyes. And for some reason, I felt as if I was entranced by the lustiness.

"I love you Rae," he said.

"I love you too…Kaname-sempai."

He pressed his lips back to mine and our kisses became more and more rough. With every kiss he gave me, I kept wanting more and more of him. Soon, his kisses left my lips and started trailing down my neck. Shivers went up and down my spine at the new sensation I was feeling.

"K-Kaname-sempai…"

He didn't say anything. He kept kissing me on the same spot on my neck that made my spine tingle. Then, his eyes turned red and he started licking my neck.

"K-Kaname-sempai!"

Still licking my neck, he placed his hand over my mouth to stop me from talking. Even though my brain was going all fuzzy from the way he was making me feel, I still had the sense to know what he was getting ready to do. He was getting ready to bite me!

"Mph!"

Why hadn't I listened to Le? Why did my heart fall in love with this beautiful beast who takes on a human form and get me into trouble? If I'd only listened to Le and just keep away from Kaname no matter what he did, I wouldn't be in this mess!

Now, I had no idea where Le was and if she even knew I was here. I was done for. I was going to be turned into a vampire and it's all because I wouldn't listen!

As Kaname's jaw opened wide to sink his teeth into my neck, a figure stepped into the doorway.

"Hold it right there…you bastard."

As Kaname pulled away from my neck, I looked up to see Le standing in the doorway with her uniform drenched in blood.

* * *

Woo-hoo! Cliffhanger! Man, I love those things. They keep the story suspenseful! Well, now you all know that Le's alive! Yay! Stay tuned for the next chapter to see what'll happen. I promise it'll be something good! Anyway, please review! Your reviews put me in such a good mood! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Chapter Ten ~**

"Le!"

Le was standing in the doorway, breathing heavily with blood all over her uniform.

"Well, if it isn't the little puppy dog," Kaname said, staring Le down. "How'd you manage to stay alive?"

"Cause you missed my heart you jerk!" She dug through her uniform pocket, pulled out a bloody silver knife, and threw it at the floor.

"W-What? What's going on Le?" I said, having absolutely no idea what was going on.

"This idiot tried to kill me!"

My eyes widened and I stared at Kaname. "I-Is that true?"

"Of course not Rae, you know I wouldn't do something like that."

"You liar! You tried to kill me so you could get to Rae! That's what you've been wanting all along! You thought I was getting in the way so you tried to get rid of me!"

Tears were filling my eyes now. "K-Kaname…"

"Don't listen to her Rae. She's trying to fill your head with nonsense. You know deep down that I wouldn't do that."

He bent down to kiss me but I turned my head away. "Don't touch me! You're a monster!"

He looked at me with sorrow filled eyes. "Rae…"

"No! Get off me! I never want to see you again! You tried to kill Le and turn me into one of you! I never should've trusted you!"

He sighed and slowly got off of me. "If that is what you want."

Le ran up to my side, grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me out of the room. As we made our way out of the Moon Dormitory yet again, Kaname watched as we left.

"Kaname-sempai, were you sure that was the right thing to do? You're just going to let them go? Just like that?" Aido said.

Kaname smiled and turned to face the blonde. "Don't worry Aido, she won't be able to escape next time."

Aido rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah but, she said she didn't want to see you again. So when _will _be the next time?"

Kaname's eyes turned dark. "When a very special day comes."

* * *

We had returned to our dorm, and my heart felt like it was going to pound right out of my chest. I didn't know what I was feeling right now. Angry, sad, scared, all these feelings were filling my body that I couldn't tell what I was feeling more.

Le had laid me on my bed and I couldn't move at all. So much had happened and none of it was good. All of it had been my fault. Because of me, Le got hurt, and I could've turned into a vampire and be with that jerk for eternity.

Hoping I was okay, Le got up from off her bed and crawled onto mine. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a soft hug.

"Hey, it'll be okay. You're not with him anymore. You're safe and sound in your dorm room with me."

"I-I know…" I sobbed. "But…but that's not it…"

"Then what is Rae?" She rubbed my back. "You can tell me."

I bit my lip, trying to hold back the tears that I knew were going to come. "I…I'm still in love with Kaname!"

"…" Le looked down and sighed. "I know you are Rae, but you no longer are now, right?"

"N-No! Of course not!"

"Well, that's good."

I sniveled and looked up at her. "Y-You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"Well…because you kept telling me to stay away from him. And no matter how hard I tried to, he kept coming after me. Then, I don't know why but…I just kept having the same feelings for him over and over again! I got you into this mess because I wouldn't listen! And because of me, you got hurt!"

Le shook her head and held me tight. "It was an accident Rae. I was the one who was being too overprotective of you, and I should've let you have your space."

"But, if you let me have my space, I would've been turned into a vampire by now and you wouldn't have been able to save me."

"Not necessarily. Don't forget, I'm a chimera. I can sense when people are in danger. And you…I'll always know when you're in trouble."

Her face turned a slight shade of red and she looked down. I looked up at her. "Le? What's wrong?"

"I…I'll always know when you're in trouble because…"

I could tell she was getting uncomfortable because she kept getting jittery.

"Le? Are you okay? What's wro-"

Before I could even get my sentence out, Le pressed her lips against mine. My eyes widened in surprise and she pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry Rae, but…I love you."

The room around me looked as if it was spinning. What the heck just happened?

"W-Wha…?"

"I know you may not have feelings for me but, I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I felt like, now would be a good time to tell you before something happened. I hope I didn't scare you."

"Oh…n-no…not at all. I'm just…taken by surprise is all…"

She smiled. "Well, that's good. I hope you'll consider my feelings and…let me be your girlfriend."

My face turned bright red. "G-Girlfriend?"

"Well, if I became your girlfriend, maybe…I'd be able to protect you more. I'd be by your side more often and be able to protect you from Kaname. I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore. When I saw him getting ready to bite you, I couldn't help but go into overprotective mode. You're the only person I care about, and I would die if something happened to you."

I stared at her for a long moment, trying to take in everything she was saying. Maybe she was right, if I became her girlfriend, I'd probably be more protected from Kaname than I was before.

Le noticed the look on my face and sighed. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to be my girlfriend, I understand. I just thought it'd help you feel more protect-"

I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her back. Her eyes widened for a moment, and then filled with tears of happiness.

I pulled my lips away from hers and sniveled. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

Le smiled and wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace. "Thank you Rae. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"No problem Le," I said, hugging her back.

She sniveled and wiped away her tears. "I love you."

I smiled and gave her another kiss. "And I love you too."

* * *

Awwww! Le loves Rae! Isn't that cute? Well, please stay tuned for the next chapter! It's gonna be a good one! So, please review! Your reviews are really inspirational!


	11. Chapter 11

**~ Chapter Eleven ~**

It's been a couple months now since that incident with Kaname. Ever since then, I haven't seen any sign of him or the Night Class students. It was as if they'd just disappeared. Not that I cared, I was actually glad to not see their faces anymore.

After not seeing them for months, everything seemed to go back to normal. Yuki had no memories of chasing after me and hunting me down, the gang and I went back to our classes and got to studying more, and Le and I were now dating.

Well, I wouldn't say dating, seeing as though we haven't really gone on an actual date. Plus, we haven't done anything besides hold hands and kiss. Man, now that I thought about it, I kind of reminded myself as another version of Pen. Course, Pen goes right to the sex, which I didn't.

It did feel kind of weird to have Le as my girlfriend though. I mean, I still wasn't really sure if I was bisexual now or not. Were my feelings towards Le actually real? Or did I say I love her just because she said she loved me?

But I didn't want to worry about it too much. Right now, summer was here, and that meant summer vacation. No more homework, no more studying, just fun, fun, fun!

The Headmaster had made an announcement earlier today that all the students were to pack up their things and get ready to go home for the summer. I was excited to go home, but concerned as to what Le would do. She didn't have a home to go to. She lived here at the academy with the Headmaster. I couldn't imagine what it'd be like having to spend your summer inside the school you've been stuck in for months. I wouldn't be able to bare it.

So, I went up to her and gave her an offer I thought she wouldn't be able to turn down.

"Hey, Le?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

We were in our dorm room, packing everything into my suitcases.

"Um, I know it's kind of…awkward for me to say this but, how would you like to come live with me and Pen for the summer?"

She stared at me and gave me a small smile. "I wish I could Rae, but I live here."

"I know but, what if you moved in with us?"

"I can't. Headmaster wouldn't allow it."

"Sure he would!" I said, getting all perky. "We'll just have to go ask him!"

Before Le could say another word, I quickly ran out of the room and headed for the Headmaster's office.

"W-Wait Rae!" she said, running after me.

"Headmaster?" I said, knocking softly on his office door.

"Yes? Come in," he said.

I turned the doorknob and walked in. "Good evening Headmaster."

"Ah, good evening Rae! How may I help you?"

"Um, I was just wondering if it would be alright for Le to come live with me and Pen for the summer."

He stared at my face in wonder. "And why would you want to do that?"

"Well, I figured, since she doesn't have anywhere to go and has to live here…I thought it'd be nice if she got out of the school. Spent some time with friends, things like that."

He thought about it for a long moment and then smiled. "I see no problem with that."

"Really?"

"Sure, but make sure you take good care of her. I don't want anything happening to my beautiful daughter."

"Oh thank you so much Headmaster! And don't worry, I'll take good care of her! I'll treat her like she was my sister!"

"I'm glad to hear that. I know you'll take good care of her. You're a good person Rae," he smiled.

"Thank you very much," I said, bowing politely before running out of the office.

"Rae! Hold up!" Le said, coming up to me.

"Le! Guess what? Headmaster said it's alright for you to come live with us! Isn't that great?"

"Uh…s-sure."

I quirked a brow. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm just a little unsure of living in a new, unfamiliar home."

I smiled. "You don't have to be. You're going to be living with me, so it should be fine."

"But what about Pen? I'm sure he doesn't want another person living in the same place as you two. Plus, you probably don't have enough room for another person."

"Nonsense!" I said. "We have plenty of room!"

She bit her lip. "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

She smiled softly and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks Rae, I owe you one."

"No problem Le. Now, let's go get your stuff packed so we can get out of here!"

I grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her back into our room so we could quickly get everything packed. The sooner we got out of there, the better. I hated going to school, better yet, I hated _living _at school. It was time for me to get out and enjoy myself a little bit more without having to stress about schoolwork.

Once we had all of our things packed, I went over to Pen's room and knocked on the door. "Hey, Pen? You ready to go home?"

"No! I don't want to leave Zero! I'll miss him!" he said, clinging onto Zero's arm.

Zero didn't say anything; he just kept a straight face.

I sighed. "C'mon, we need to get home. If you don't hurry up, we'll miss the bus and _never _get home."

"Good!"

Le walked into the room and grabbed Pen by his shirt. "C'mon you, we're going home."

"Wait, did you just say 'we'?"

"She did," I said. "Le's coming to live with us for the summer."

"What? Then why can't Zero come live with us!"

"Not enough room."

"We have room for her but not him?"

"We only have three bedrooms, remember?" I said.

"…Zero and I can share a room," he said.

"Uh, no." I looked to Le. "Go ahead and take him to the bus. I'll get our suitcases and be there in a minute."

"Alright." She tugged on Pen's shirt. "Let's go lover boy."

"No! I don't wanna go!"

As Le dragged Pen out of the room against his will, I sighed. "Pen, what am I going to do with you?"

I grabbed Le's suitcases along with mine, and followed my two friends down the hallway. The bus was waiting for us at the front of the gates and we had to quickly load our luggage and get on.

"You ready to get home Le?" I said, taking a seat on the bus.

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "I think we deserve some relaxation time away from this place. We've had more than enough excitement at this school."

"Yeah, that's no lie." I looked out the window and stared at the school. Once summer's over, I'll be coming back as a second year. Did that mean Kaname would still be here? If so, would he still come after me?

I shook my head, trying to forget about the whole thing. I had a whole summer to look forward to. I didn't need to keep worrying about Kaname and the rest of the Night Class when they weren't even going to see me for the summer. I really needed to relax.

So, lying back in my seat, I popped my earphones into my ears, closed my eyes, and slept the whole way home.

* * *

"Well, here we are!" I said, showing Le the house.

We had just now finished unloading our luggage from the bus and were now giving Le a tour of our home.

"Wow! Your house is amazing!"

"Thanks," Pen and I said together.

"Hey, uh, why don't you show Le around while I go unpack our things?" Pen said, taking the luggage from me.

"Oh, um, okay. Thanks Pen."

"No prob."

While Pen went upstairs to unpack our things, I took Le by the hand and led her around the house. "As you can see, this is our kitchen. And over there is our living room. Upstairs we have a game room and our bedrooms."

"Cool. So, I'm sleeping in your extra room?"

"Yup! I think you'll like it. It's very spacey. C'mon, I'll show you!"

I led Le up the stairs and into the extra bedroom which hadn't been used in…well, ever! The walls were unpainted, but had tons of posters of rock bands everywhere. Nice furniture was put in just in case we had guests over. I guess it was a good idea we put in the furniture, now that we had another person living with us.

"I hope you like it. It's the only spare room we got. Feel free to customize it all you want. Paint the walls, whatever. It's your room now, do whatever you please with it."

Le looked around at the room. She had no idea what it was like to have an actual home before. She'd been living inside Cross Academy her entire life.

"So? How do you like it?" I asked.

She turned around to look at me and smiled. "I love it. Thank you for letting me stay here with you."

"It's no big deal," I said. "We love having people over. The more company the better."

Le smiled and turned to the door as Pen walked in holding the mail.

"Hey uh, Rae? You got something in the mail."

"Really? What is it?" I said, walking up to him.

He rummaged through the pile and pulled something out. "Here," he said, handing me my mail.

I took the envelope from his hands and looked down at it. It was a black envelope with a red rose seal.

"What the heck is this?" I said, opening up the envelope.

Le and Pen watched as I opened up the envelope and took the card that was inside out. I studied the plain black card that had the words "You're Invited" written on the top.

"Invited? Invited to what?" I asked myself, opening up the card.

I took a minute to read the card, and when I read the message, my heart felt like it had completely stopped and my eyes widened in fear.

"What? What is it?" Pen and Le said, concerned about the look on my face.

Fear flooding my body, I forced my head to look up at them.

"It's the Night Class…they're inviting us to a party."

* * *

Woot! Now this story's getting good! Hope you guys liked the chapter, 'cause the ones after this are gonna be like a rollercoaster! At least, I think they will be anyway. So please review! I wanna know what you guys thought! And the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll put the next chapter up! :) Love ya'll!


	12. Chapter 12

**~ Chapter Twelve ~**

"A party? What kind of party would the Night Class be inviting us to?" Le asked.

"Maybe…it's a party to celebrate the beginning of summer break?" Pen guessed.

I shook my head. "No, it's not that."

"Then, what is it?" Le took the card from my hands and studied it. "It says it's a birthday party. And it says it's at Cross Academy on July 9th, which is next week."

Pen gasped.

"What?" Le asked. "Is something wrong?"

"That's Rae's birthday!"

Le's eyes widened and she turned to look at me. "You're kidding!"

"No, it's true. I'll be turning seventeen next week."

"Well, wait a sec. How did they even know when your birthday was? We never told anyone," Pen said.

"No, but the Headmaster has everyone's records so…maybe he told them," Le said. "Which would make no sense at all, considering he's trying to keep the humans safe from vampires."

"Well, what if it isn't for Rae's birthday? What if someone else is having a birthday that day?"

Le shook her head. "It's too coincidental. I think Kaname-baka is setting this up."

"I think so too. I think it's the reason why I haven't seen them for several months."

Pen took the card from Le and took a look at it for himself. "Wait! It says that Zero, Yuki, and the Headmaster will be there to overlook the party!"

"What? That doesn't seem right, it must be a lie."

"No! It says so right here!" he said, holding up the card.

Le took a good look at it. "It does. But how can we be so sure that what they put on this card is true? I mean, if we go to this thing and the Headmaster or Zero or Yuki aren't there, Rae could be in serious trouble."

"Hmmm…I'll call Zero!"

"You have his number?"

"Of course I do!" he said, pulling out his cell. "I'll call him to make sure he's going."

As he punched in the numbers to Zero's cell, Le looked over at me. "Hey, you alright?"

I shook my head. "I thought I was rid of him for sure. But now, right when school let's us out, he comes back and tries to come after me again."

"Don't worry Rae. If what they said is true, the Headmaster and the prefects will be there to protect you. Those vampires won't be able to touch you."

"Alright, thanks!" Pen said, closing his phone. "Yeah, Zero said it's true. The Headmaster will be there and so will Yuki and himself. So you should be safe."

"See? And if something did happen, you know you have us to watch over you."

I smiled. "Thanks Le but, I'm still not sure about it. I mean, I don't know if I really want to see him after what he did."

"That's understandable," she said. "But, it may also be a good opportunity to punch him in the face."

I laughed. "Yeah."

"Besides, it might be cool to have a nice big party like this for your seventeenth birthday. It'll be like another sweet sixteen."

"Yeah, that's true," I said. "Plus, if I did get in trouble, you'd turn into a chimera and rip Kaname's throat out."

"Oh you know I would," Le smiled.

"So…does that mean we're going?" Pen asked.

I sighed. "Yeah…I guess we are."

"Alright!" he cheered. "Food!"

Le and I swapped glances and laughed at Pen's hungriness. He always liked going to parties for the food.

"Okay so, since the party's next week…what do we wear?" I asked.

"Well, since you're the birthday girl, I think you should wear something beautiful," Le said.

"And red," Pen added. "You look the best in red."

I blushed.

"Okay, let's go look inside your closet and see what you've got," Le said, grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs.

"But…the party's next week. Do we really need to look for a dress now?"

"Of course you do!" Pen said, coming up the stairs behind me. "You want to have the best dress you can for your birthday! And we don't want to have to rush to try and find the best one for you."

"So, it's best if we start looking for one right now," Le said, opening my bedroom door and looking through my closet.

I sat on my bed as my two friends rummaged through my closet.

"What about this one?" Pen asked, holding up one of my red cocktail dresses.

I shook my head. "I wore that last year."

"Oh…well then," he said, tossing it over his shoulder onto the floor.

"Oooh, what about this? This is beautiful!" Le said, holding up a long, flowing red dress.

"Eh…I don't know."

"Man Rae, you don't have a lot of dresses in here! What's wrong with you?" Pen said, still looking for a dress.

"I don't like wearing dresses."

"What if we went shopping tomorrow for one? I know for sure I'll need something, and Pen may need something too."

"…No I don't. I have something," he said.

"You liar. I haven't seen any tuxes inside your closet!" I said.

"I have something!" he repeated.

"Okay fine, we won't look for anything for Pen to wear. But Rae and I still need something," Le said. "We could go looking for dresses in the morning and possibly some jewelry afterward. I won't need a lot, but Rae needs to be the star of the party. So she'll need to look the most beautiful."

I blushed. "Le, you're too sweet."

She smiled. "I'm just stating the truth."

"So uh, Le. Since we're doing the dress and jewelry shopping tomorrow, should we uh…ya know." Pen went over to Le and whispered in her ear. "Go birthday shopping?"

"Oh! Yeah, we should," she said.

"Huh? What are you guys gonna do?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Pen said. "Nothing at all!"

"…"

"Well, Pen and I gotta go run some errands so…see ya later Rae!" Le said, pushing Pen quickly out of my room and heading out the door.

"Wait! Where are you go-"

But it was too late; they had already gone out the front door and left me all alone inside the house. Knowing I had nothing to do, I laid back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm guessing they're going out to get gifts." I laughed softly. "They don't need to go out and do that. I don't really want anything for my birthday. But, if they feel like they need to, I won't hold it against them."

I turned on my side. "But…I'm still worried about the whole party. I understand Le and Pen will protect me but…at a huge party like this? I'm not so sure."

I bit my lip and tried to think of what I could possibly do to keep Kaname away from me, but nothing was coming to my mind. I guess I had to just walk away if he tried something funny. But, the last time I did that, it didn't work out so much.

Not knowing of what I was going to do, I put my hands behind my head, sighed, and closed my eyes.

For once in my life, I actually didn't want my birthday to come.


	13. Chapter 13

**~ Chapter Thirteen ~**

"So, where should we start looking?"

"Um, I don't know."

It was the next day, and Le, Pen, and I were at the mall looking around for a store that had nice dresses.

"What about this store?"

I looked through the window to look at some of the dresses in the store, but decided against it. "Nah, the dresses look too plain."

"What about this one?" Pen asked, pointing to a formal dress store.

"Too fancy of a dress."

"Hmm, this is hard. What kind of dress do you think you'd like Rae?"

"I don't know," I said. "Like I said before, I don't really like wearing dresses. So I don't know what kind of dress I'd like."

"Wait a minute!" Pen yelled. "I think I found something!"

Without warning, he took off running into a store and we had to try to keep up with him.

"Pen! Wait up!" Le called.

When we finally caught up with him, we found him holding up a red gown.

"Well? What do you think Rae? You like it?"

I studied the dress for a minute and smiled. "I think it looks beautiful."

"I agree," Le said.

I took the dress from Pen and held onto it. "Alright, now we need to look for a dress for Le."

"What color do you like Le?" Pen asked.

"Um…purple."

I looked around the store. It looked like everything in the store was color coordinated. So I walked over to the purple dress section, and started looking around.

"What kind of dresses do you like?" I asked.

"Short," she answered.

"Hmm…" I rummaged through the dresses that were displayed and kept holding ones up that I thought she'd like. Unfortunately, she was just as picky as I was.

"Man you girls are picky!" Pen said, aggravated that we were taking too long.

"Well, we're girls. What do you expect?" I said, still looking at dresses.

"To be quicker!"

I rolled my eyes and took a dress off the rack. It was a nice short, purple dress with some rhinestones on it.

"How about this Le?" I asked, holding it up.

"Oh Rae! That looks beautiful!"

"Doesn't it? I think you should wear it to the party," I said.

"You think?"

I nodded.

"Good! You two are done! Now can we go home?" Pen asked.

I sighed. "You're really impatient aren't you? Fine, let's go pay for these dresses and then go home."

"Finally!"

We took the dresses up to checkout, paid for them, and left the mall right afterwards.

"Have any idea how you want to do your hair for the party Rae?" Le asked.

"My hair? Hmmm…I was thinking about having it curled and wearing it down."

"Oh that'd look pretty!" Pen said. "Especially when you wear your dress."

"I agree," Le said.

I smiled and as we pulled into our driveway, we noticed a large box sitting on the front porch.

"Oh, now what can it be?" I said, getting out of the car and checking the package.

"Who's it from?" Le asked.

I looked at the address label. "It doesn't say exactly who it's from, but it came from Cross Academy."

"Maybe the Headmaster wanted to give you something," Pen said.

"Maybe," I said, picking up the box. "We'll just have to find out when we get inside."

We carried our things inside the house, and I walked into the living room and grabbed a pair of scissors to open the box with.

"I wonder why they keep sending you all these things when they don't even know we're going to this party," Le said.

"Maybe they're trying to persuade me into going," I said, opening the box. "Either that, or they're just assuming that we're going."

When I finished opening it, I looked inside and couldn't help but groan.

"What? What's inside?" Pen asked.

I pulled out the gift that was sent to me. It was a nice red and black dress.

"That looks beautiful but, you already bought a dress!"

"I know!" I said.

Le looked inside the box to see if there was anything else, and pulled out a piece of paper. "Hey, there's a note in here." She unfolded the piece of paper and read the note aloud. "It says, 'Dear Rae, please wear this to the party. I think you'd look gorgeous in it and I'd love to see you wearing it. Love, Kaname Kuran'."

"He had to put 'Love'?" I asked, disgusted.

"So, what do we do with the dress we just bought?" Pen asked.

I sighed. "We return it, I guess."

"Later," Le said. "I want to see what that dress looks like when you put it on."

"Yeah! Me too!" Pen said.

"…" I looked down at the dress in my hands and sighed. "Alright, I'll go try it on."

"Yay!" they both cheered.

After I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me, I stripped out of my clothes and changed into the dress.

Actually, the dress didn't look all that bad on me. It fit me perfectly, and it was beautiful! I just didn't like the fact that Kaname gave it to me. A cruel, evil man giving me such a beautiful, lovely dress. It just didn't seem right at all.

Pulling my hair out of my ponytail, I went out of the bathroom to show the others.

"Oh wow!" Pen said, with his jaw dropped.

"Rae…you look amazing!" Le said.

"Really?" I said, looking down at myself. "Thanks."

"You look all ready to go to that party!" Pen said, giving me a thumbs up.

I smiled. "Thanks Pen."

"It's true, you really do."

"Ugh, why can't your party come already? It seems like it'd be a fun night!" Pen complained.

"Yeah, maybe," I said.

"Well, it _is _a party. So I'm sure there'll be dancing, food, and drinks," Le said.

"Yeah, I know that. I just wish it didn't come so quickly. My birthday will be here before I know it, and I don't think I'm ready for it to come just yet."

Pen and Le exchanged worried glances and then looked back at me.

"Rae…we know you feel uncomfortable going. We can tell by your face," Pen said.

"Is there anything we can do to help you feel a little more comfortable about going to this party? Anything at all?" Le asked.

I looked at both of them with tears rolling down my face. "Don't leave my side…please."

"You have our word!" Pen said. "We'll stick by your side no matter what!"

"We're your friends Rae; we won't let anything happen to you."

I sniveled and wiped the tears away from my face. "Thanks guys, you're the best."

"No problem!" they said.

And sadly, my birthday did come by rather quickly. The whole week went by so fast I didn't even know what had happened the past couple of days. I only knew it was my birthday because Pen came into my room to wake me up to get ready to go to the stupid party.

This was going to be a nightmare I definitely didn't want to wake up to.

* * *

Woot! Another chapter done! And the next one's gonna be good! Can't wait to write it! Hope you guys liked the update! And if you want to see some pictures of the dresses or Le's chimera form, please scroll down my profile to the links displayed. Also, please review! Your reviews are the reason why I keep writing! ^_^ Love ya'll!


	14. Chapter 14

**~ Chapter Fourteen ~**

"Rae! Rae get up! You need to get ready for your party!" Pen said, knocking on my door.

"Go away!"

"What's wrong with you? You seemed alright going to this party a week ago, now you're changing your mind?"

"Well, that's because I wasn't expecting today to come so quickly!" I said.

"But-"

"No! I'm not going and that's final!"

Pen sighed and looked to Le who was coming up the stairs.

"She refusing to get out of bed?" she asked.

"Yeah. I don't see why she won't come out. She seemed fine yesterday, now she all of a sudden changes her mind about going."

Le thought for a moment and then snapped her fingers. "I have an idea." She went back down the stairs, grabbed a wrapped package that was sitting on the kitchen table, and walked back upstairs. "Rae, will you open the door? I have something for you."

"…" I slowly got up out of bed and stumbled over to my bedroom door, opening it slowly. "What is it?"

Le showed me the package. "I wanna give you this."

I looked down at the package and then back up at Le. When I reached out oto take the package, she grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me out of my bedroom.

"No! Stop it! Let me go!"

"Sorry Rae, but you're going to that party!"

"No I'm not!" I said. "You can't make me!"

"Yes we can!"

"Rae, we're your friends," Pen said. "Do you really think we'd let something bad happen to you?"

"Well, no but…"

"You need to put more faith in us. If we say we'll be by your side, we'll be by your side. If we say we'll protect you, we'll protect you."

I bit my lip. "Yeah but, who's going to be there to protect you guys?"

"Hey, we're strong enough to take care of ourselves! Don't worry about us!"

"…"

"Now c'mon. We need to get you ready so you can have a good time on your seventeenth birthday," Le said, pushing me into the bathroom and tossing me my dress.

I sighed and started changing into my dress and fixed my hair and makeup.

I was excited about going to a big party to celebrate me turning seventeen. But I was still scared by the fact Kaname and the Night Class were going to be there. How were Pen and Le going to protect me when we were going to be surrounded by nothing but vampires? Yes, Le was a chimera and could easily rip out their throats. But would that be enough? What about Pen? He had nothing!

Well, Pen did say the Headmaster was going to be there. So that made me slightly more comfortable…slightly.

When I was done prettying myself up, I walked out of the bathroom and looked at Pen and Le.

"There she is!" Pen said.

"See? Don't you feel a little bit better about going to this party now that you're all dressed up?" Le asked.

"A little, but not a lot," I said.

"Alright, now that you're ready, let's get this show on the road!" Pen said.

"Wait, I still need to change into my dress," Le said.

"Yeah, and _you _still need to get ready," I said, crossing my arms.

"What do you mean? I am ready!"

"No you're not! You're still wearing your t-shirt and jeans!"

"I thought you said you had something to wear," Le said.

"I do, this!" Pen said, gesturing to his outfit.

"Nu uh, you're going to go upstairs and change into something nice," I said.

"But…this is the only 'nice' clothes I got."

I sighed. "Fine, call Zero and have him bring one of his tuxes up so you can wear it. We just need to get going if we're going to this stupid party."

"…Fine," Pen said, pulling out his cell and calling Zero.

"While Pen calls Zero, I'll go ahead and change into my dress and get ready," Le said, going into the bathroom to get ready.

I nodded and sat on the couch while the others got ready. Zero came by shortly after Pen had called him and dropped off one of his tuxes.

"Thanks Zero, I'll go change into this," Pen said, going into the downstairs bathroom.

Zero turned to look at me and he smiled. "Hey Rae."

"Hey Zero."

"Happy Birthday."

"Oh…thanks…"

"You excited about your birthday party?"

"Not really," I said, looking down.

"Don't worry, if anything happens, Le, Pen, Yuki and I will be right there to protect you," he said, holding up his Bloody Rose gun.

"Thanks Zero," I smiled. "It's greatly appreciated."

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Le said, coming down the stairs fully dressed.

"Wow Le! You look so pretty!" I said, staring at her outfit.

She smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Thanks babe, but I don't look as good as you do."

I blushed softly.

"Where's Pen at? If he doesn't hurry up, we'll be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Sheesh!" Pen said, walking down the stairs.

"About time."

"You look good Pen. That tux fits you," I said, smiling.

"Yeah…thanks…"

"I think you look good too," Zero said.

"Thank you Zero!" Pen said happily.

I rolled my eyes. "Are we ready to go now? I'd like to get this thing over with."

"Oh! Just a sec!" Le grabbed the wrapped package she tried to give to me before and handed it to me. "This was from the Headmaster. He thought it'd go good with your dress."

I gave her a questioning look and took the gift from her. I took the wrapping paper off and opened the small, black box.

"Oh…wow…" I said, eyes sparkling. Inside the box was a silver cross, rose looking necklace with red splotches over it. "It's beautiful."

"Here," Le said, taking the necklace and putting it around my neck for me. When she finished clasping it around my neck, I looked in the mirror. "It looks good on you," she said.

"Yeah, it does."

"Alright guys, time to go," Zero said, opening up the front door.

We nodded and walked out the front door and saw a nice limo waiting for us.

"…Is this the right car?" I asked.

"Yup," Zero said.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Le said. "Isn't it nice Rae? You get to ride in a limo to your party!"

"Yeah," I smiled softly.

Zero opened the door for us, and I gave him a small curtsy before getting inside the vehicle.

"Everyone ready to go?" Zero asked.

"Yeah!" Pen and Le cheered.

I nodded.

"Alright, then we're off," he said, putting the gear into drive and driving off to Cross Academy.

For the whole drive, I couldn't do anything except look out the car window and think of how bad the party was going to be. Le noticed this, and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. You need to take a chill pill and just think about what a great time you'll have."

"Yeah but, how can I do that when I know everyone there is a vampire? Except for Yuki, the Headmaster, Pen and you?"

"Just…forget about them being vampires for today and have a good time. Today is all about you, and you don't need those bloodsuckers ruining your day."

I smiled and nodded. "You're right Le I'll just forget about them being vampires, and imagine them as actual people."

"That's the spirit. You'll have a much better time that way."

"Look! We're here!" Pen said, pointing out the window at Cross Academy.

As we slowly started approaching the gates of the school, I noticed the whole Night Class was waiting outside for us. This made me nervous.

"Hey, you'll be alright," Le reassured me.

I gulped. "Yeah…I know…"

"Well then, let's go!" Pen said, putting his hand on the car door.

But before he could open it, the car door on my side had already swung open, and Aido stood there with a smile on his face.

"Why, hello there princess. Happy Seventeenth Birthday."

* * *

Yay! They're finally at the party! So excited! I loved this chapter! It was awesome! Again, please review! Your reviews are making me really happy and make me want to write more and more! ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

**~ Chapter Fifteen ~**

I sighed; annoyed by the fact that Aido had to be the one who had opened my door.

"Hi Aido," I said, getting out of the car.

"You look beautiful in that dress," he said, taking me by the arm.

"Thank you."

As Aido walked me up to the front door of the academy, I was welcomed by 'Hellos' and 'Happy Birthdays' from Night Class students. They all seemed so happy and nice; it was actually hard to believe that they were all vampires like Kaname and Aido.

When we finally made it to the front door, Aido let go of my arm and Kaname stepped out in front of me with his hand outstretched.

"Happy Birthday princess," he said, taking my hand and kissing it.

"…"

"You look very lovely in that dress. I'm so glad you decided to wear it to the party."

"Yeah, well, what other choice did I have? It's not like you sent it to me so I can play dress up in it," I said unenthusiastically.

He chuckled. "You're a very funny girl and I like that about you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Please, come inside and enjoy the party. We've all been waiting for you to arrive."

He took hold of my hand and walked me inside. I looked back at Pen and Le who were walking close behind me along with Zero and knew that Kaname wouldn't be able to do anything.

When we walked inside, the whole place was lit with lights and people dressed in gorgeous clothing. The girls wore beautiful dresses while the men wore suits.

In one area, there was a buffet with food and beverages for people to go help themselves to, and in another area, there were people dancing like they would in a ballroom.

When we had entered the room, all eyes had turned toward us. I felt slightly nervous and every muscle in my body tensed up.

"Good evening princess," a Night Class student by the name of Ichijou said.

"Um…g-good evening," I said.

"Happy Birthday!"

I was taken aback by the sudden energy he seemed to have in his body and voice.

"Um…thank you?"

"Hope you have a good time at the party!" he said.

I smiled. This guy actually seemed…nice. He didn't seem like the kind of vampire Kaname and Aido appeared to be. In fact, he didn't seem like a vampire at all he was too giddy.

Snapping me out of my thoughts, Kaname had pulled me onto the dance floor.

"Care to dance with me?" he asked.

Seeing as though he wouldn't let go of my hands, I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Sure, why not?"

He smiled, kissed my left forearm, and placed his hands around my waist. As we began swaying back and forth, vampires started crowding around us and watched as we danced.

"Kaname…why are they staring at us?" I asked.

"Because they want to see the guest of honor, who is very beautiful, dance," he said in my ear.

Even though I didn't want to, I couldn't help but blush at his words. Kaname liked this and started running his thumb over my bottom lip.

I turned my head away. "Stop it Kaname, I don't love you anymore. So stop trying to get me to fall in love with you again."

"But I'm not doing anything," he said. "I'm just admiring the shape and color of your lips. They're filled with the source of life…blood."

I swallowed hard, and that's when Pen and Le stepped in.

"Alright Kaname, back off," Le said.

"Yeah, you can't have any part of Rae no matter how bad you want her. She's only here for the party, not for you," Pen said.

Kaname smiled. "But I didn't do anything. I was just telling her how her lips looked."

"Yeah…_tasty_!"

"C'mon Rae, let's get you a drink of water," Le said, leading me over to the buffet table.

I nodded as my friends helped to get me a glass of water.

Kaname watched as we walked away, and motioned for Aido to come close.

"Yes sempai?" Aido asked.

"I want you to do me a little favor…" Kaname said, whispering in his ear.

As I gulped down a glass of ice cold water and took a couple deep breaths, Le rubbed my back.

"See? We have your back. We were just a couple feet away and were there in a second. I know Kaname's a jerk but, you're still having a good time right?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

"Excuse me Le, but may I have this dance?" Aido said, walking up to us.

She gave him a questioning look and pointed at me. "Don't you mean you want to dance with the birthday girl?"

He shook his head. "Nope, I wanted to ask you." He held out his hand. "Will you? Please?"

She looked at me, her eyes wondering if I'd be okay, and I nodded.

"Go, have a good time," I said.

She sighed and grabbed hold of Aido's hand. "Fine, I'll dance with you."

He smiled and led her out onto the dance floor.

While Aido and Le started slow dancing, I looked to Pen who was eating some of the buffet food.

"Why don't you go dance?" I asked him.

"Do I look like the type of person that dances?" he said.

"No…but I know you want to dance with Zero. You've been waiting to see him so badly, so why don't you go ask him to dance?"

His face turned red. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Zero…doesn't seem like the type of person that dances."

I looked over at Zero who was leaning against a pillar and looked back at Pen. "Then, why don't you go talk to him? He could use the company; he looks totally bored having to watch the whole party."

Pen looked over at Zero and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I will."

He grabbed a couple more pieces of chicken and ran over to where Zero was. I smiled, grabbed a carrot stick, and started nibbling on it.

"Sorry for scaring you like that," Kaname said, stepping up to me.

I sighed and looked at him. "What do you want? You come to ask me to dance again? Sorry, but I think I danced enough with you."

"Actually, I wanted to give you something," he said. "Will you come upstairs with me?"

I bit my lip and looked over to Le and Pen. I didn't want to go anywhere without at least one of them by my side. But, they were both busy and looked as if they were having a decent time. I didn't want to disturb them and have their fun ruined.

So, I sighed and looked up at Kaname. "Okay, but let's make this quick."

He nodded and took hold of my hand. "As you wish princess."

As we started making our way upstairs, Le looked over at us and watched as we walked away.

"Why are you looking away from me Le?" Aido asked, still dancing with her.

"Sorry, I just really need to be with Rae right now. I can't let her be alone with anyone while at this party."

"Why? It's just Kaname-sempai. Besides, we're dancing right now."

"I know, but I really need to make sure he doesn't do anything," she said, trying to pull away from Aido's grasp.

But his hold on her stayed firm. "I'm sorry Le, but I'm really enjoying this dance. Please keep dancing with me. I promise Rae will be fine."

Le stared at Aido and sighed. "Okay, I'll finish this dance with you. But after it's over, you have to let me go with Rae."

He smiled a toothy grin. "Deal."

* * *

Kaname had led me down some hallways and we were now making our way to a 'special room' as Kaname called it. What the heck was he trying to give me? Couldn't he just give it to me right now? Why did we have to keep walking further and further away from the party?

"Kaname, what's the deal? You said you wanted to give me something right? Why do we have to go so far away from the party?"

"Because," he said. "I want it to be special."

I quirked a brow and that's when we had approached the door that led to the special room Kaname was talking about.

"Well, we're here," Kaname said, putting his hand on the doorknob and opening the door.

When we walked inside, I hadn't expected the room to look so…different from Kaname's. Compared to his room, this one was a lot bigger, had a larger balcony with a better view of Cross Academy, and the furniture looked much nicer.

"Whose room is this?" I asked.

"This room was made for special occasions," he said. "Come." He pulled my arm so we walked out onto the balcony. The view of the academy was so amazing. I had no idea it was this huge. From here, I could see a lot of trees covering some of the buildings, and the sun was just beginning to set.

"Oh wow…it's beautiful," I said.

"It is." At that moment, Kaname got down on one knee and pulled out a small, black box. Seeing the size and shape of the box, my heart started to pound. Oh God, he wasn't doing what I thought he was doing was he?

"Kaname, what are you-"

"I've been thinking about it for a long time, and I realized that you are truly the only one for me in this world," he said, looking me in the eyes. "From the moment I first saw you, I knew that you were the one for me."

I shook my head. "Kaname…"

"So please, accept this as an apology for everything I've done to you in the past. And, take it as a token of my love."

Tears started welling up in my eyes as he opened the small case, revealing a diamond ring with a heart shaped ruby on it.

"Rae…will you be mine, forever?"

I shook my head, trying to gather everything that was happening inside my brain. Was this his way of proposing? What the heck!

"Kaname…I-I can't…"

"Please?" He got up from off his knee and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. My eyes widened and I tried so hard to make myself move, but his hold on me was tight. "I don't know what I'd be able to do without you. You're the very reason why I breathe." He ran his finger over my lips. "Rae…I'm in love with you."

Tears ran down my face as I stared into his eyes. "Kaname…I-I love…_loved _you too. But after what you did to Le…I don't think I can ever forgive you, or be a part of your life forever."

He stared at me with his dark, enchanting eyes. "What if I changed your mind?"

"Huh?"

Before my brain could process what was going on, Kaname's lips were placed back on mine. I closed my eyes and tried to pull away, but something in the back of my mind told me to stop struggling. Kaname wiped away some of the tears that were rolling down my cheek and slipped his tongue into my mouth.

For some reason, I didn't freak out about it this time. What the heck was wrong with me? Why was I so accepting of this?

Kissing him back, I wrapped my arms around his neck and slipped my own tongue into his mouth.

Seeing how I was loving his kisses and wanting more of him, he moved his lips away from mine, and started kissing down my throat.

"K-Kaname…" I said, throwing my head back.

I knew in my mind that this wasn't right, that I should run out of Kaname's arms and head back to the party. But something else inside me told me to stay, that I actually wanted to stay here with him, be with him forever.

At that moment, Kaname started kissing on the spot on my neck that made my spine tingle. Not even trying to pull away, I turned my head to the side so he could get a better view of that spot he loved.

He smiled and kissed the spot again. "I love you Rae."

Eyes going hazy, I said, "I…love you too…Kaname…"

He placed his lips against the spot once again, and began licking my neck. The way he was making me feel was indescribable. It felt so good there was no way of telling my brain to pull away from him.

Then, there was a sudden pain. A pain so real and painful it snapped me out of my hazy thoughts. Kaname's teeth had sunk into my neck.

Feeling the pain run through my body, I opened my mouth to scream.

"K-Kanam-"

Before I could even get a word out, he placed his hand over my mouth to prevent me from getting anyone's attention.

"Mph!" I said, arching my back, trying to get his hand off my mouth.

But it was no use. He was too powerful.

My eyelids started getting heavy as he kept draining my blood from my veins. Before I could fully pass out, Kaname pulled his fangs out of my neck and smiled down at me.

"Now, you are mine forever…princess."

Unable to breath or move, I closed my eyes as my soul started falling into a never ending hole of darkness.

* * *

Yes! Loved, loved, _loved _writing this chapter! It was so awesome! Kaname is so…evil…and I love it! XD Anyway, please review! I want to know what you guys thought of the chapter! The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be up! And we all know it's gonna be a good one. So please review! Love ya'll!


	16. Chapter 16

**~ Chapter Sixteen ~**

I felt as if I'd been falling forever. I had no idea what the time was or even the date. Was I dead? No, I couldn't be. Le and Pen were waiting for me downstairs back at the party. They would've known if I was dead…right?

While my body lay flat on the floor, Kaname bit his wrist and sucked some of his blood in his mouth. Holding me bridal style, he brought his lips to mine and let the blood run into my mouth. With blood dripping down the side of my mouth, he pulled away and wiped away a blood drop on my chin.

"Time to wake up princess," he said.

But I wouldn't move. My body still lied in his arms motionless. He waited and moved a stray piece of hair out of my face.

Then, my eyes shot open, revealing not brown, but bright red irises. Everything looked red around me and I grabbed my throat to try and control my heavy breathing.

"Are you alright princess?" Kaname asked.

When I looked up at him, I noticed something long and red stretching down the side of his neck. What was this that I was seeing? Looking closely, I noticed it was his veins. Big, red, juicy veins.

I reached my arm up to his face, and ran it down the side of his neck. He noticed what I was doing and placed his hand on top of mine.

"Go ahead Rae, take a drink from me. I imagine you're dying for a drink."

I stared at his veins standing out of his neck, begging for me to take a bite out of them. Bringing my head in close, I licked the side of his neck and bit down with my new born fangs.

Then, it hit me – the scent and taste of his blood. It was so overwhelming it filled all of my senses. I started drinking slowly, trying to comprehend the taste of his blood.

"Yes, that's my girl. Drink away the blood of your lover," Kaname said, running his hand through my hair as I continued to drink.

His blood was so delicious it was hard for me to pull away. It was a sweet taste and I wanted more and more of it. But I forced myself to stop and pull away from him. I didn't wan to drain him of his life force.

He wiped the blood away off my face with his thumb. "How do you feel princess?"

I licked my lips and smiled at him. "Better, now that I've had a drink."

He smiled and pulled me into another kiss.

"You asshole!"

We both turned to the doorway to see Le standing there with anger in her eyes.

"Hello there Le, it's nice to see you," Kaname said.

"What did you do?" she asked, ignoring Kaname's greeting.

"I've simply just given her a birthday present."

"You _turned _her!" she yelled, snarling. "You turned the one I love into a vampire! And I will never forgive you!"

At that moment, Le had changed into her chimera form and was standing tall before Kaname, baring her teeth at him.

"I ought to rip your throat out. Right here, right now."

"No!" I screamed, stepping in between them.

Le stared me down. "Get out of the way Rae! He needs to die for what he's done!"

"No! I won't let you hurt my Kaname!"

Her chimera ears went down and she looked at me with saddened eyes. "W-What did you say?"

"I won't let you hurt my Kaname!" I repeated.

Le stared at me for a long moment before changing back to her human self. Her eyes and face looked hurt, and she couldn't bear to look at me then. "Your Kaname? Does that mean…you love him?"

I didn't answer. I just stood there, staring at her with my arms outstretched.

Le shook her head. "I can't believe this…I can't believe you changed like this. You're not the Rae that I fell in love with." She turned her attention towards Kaname and sneered. "You'll pay for this. I'm going to get my Rae back, and you are going to pay for what you've done to her."

With that being said, Le backed out of the room and ran down the hallways, heading back to the party.

I lowered my arms as Kaname placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You didn't have to protect me like that," he said.

I turned around and looked up at him. "I didn't want her to hurt the one that I love."

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Yes, but what if you got hurt? I've waited so long to have you to myself; I don't want all my waiting to go to waste just to have you killed."

I let his arms hold me tightly before I brought my own arms around his waist. "I'm sorry Kaname."

He pulled the diamond ring out of the box and placed it on my finger. "I love you Rae," he said softly.

I looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I love you too Kaname."

* * *

"Whoa! Le! What's going on? Why do you look so pissed off? Where's Rae?" Pen asked.

Le grabbed hold of Pen's wrist and pulled him along with her. "C'mon, we're leaving."

"Wait! What about Rae?"

"She's been turned by Kaname-baka!" she yelled.

Pen froze in fear and he stared at her. "W-What? What do you mean?"

"She's turned! We let her out of our sights and Kaname got what he wanted! She's a vampire now…and it's all our fault."

Pen bit his lip and looked down. "Rae…I'm so sorry."

"That's it," Zero said, loading up his Bloody Rose gun.

"No Zero, don't! You'll kill Rae!" Le said, grabbing hold of Zero's arm.

"Not if I kill that bastard first!" he snarled.

Le shook her head. "That's not the point! Rae's infatuated with him now! She'll protect him no matter what! If you try to shoot Kaname…you'll end up killing her."

Zero sighed in frustration. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know! I'm trying to figure this all out myself!" she said, walking out the front doors of the academy.

"…Why don't we go talk to the Vampire Hunter Society?" Pen asked.

Le stopped in her tracks and turned to face Pen. "What?"

"Yeah, I agree with Pen," Zero said, putting his arm around Pen's shoulders. "Why don't we go to them, and have them kill that bastard?"

Le sighed. "That still won't solve anything! Rae will still be killed! We have to figure this out ourselves!"

"Then…we need to come up with a plan. And I think I have an idea of what we can do," Pen said, getting inside the limo.

"You do?" Le said.

"Well, what is it?" Zero said.

"First, drive over to the Vampire Hunter Society headquarters. I'll explain the rest later once we talk to them."

Zero looked to Le and Le nodded.

"Alright, Vampire Hunter Society, here we come," Zero said, putting the gear in drive and driving away from the school.

* * *

Yay! Another update finished! The next one will be coming shortly, seeing as though I'm in an updating mood! ^_^ I think it'll be a good chapter. So anyway, please review! Your reviews are really making me happy and I love it!


	17. Chapter 17

**~ Chapter Seventeen ~**

"I still don't see why we have to come talk to these people," Le said, as they walked down an alleyway towards the Vampire Society headquarters.

"Because! It's all part of my plan!" Pen said.

"Quiet you two, we're going inside now," Zero said, opening the door and walking inside.

Pen and Le looked at each other and quickly followed behind Zero.

When they went inside, it seemed as though everyone's eyes had turned to stare at the three of them as they walked on through the headquarters.

Le noticed their stares and felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, they're not staring at you," Zero said.

"I know, but it still makes me feel weird."

"They won't do anything to you. They're vampire hunters, not chimera hunters."

Le nodded, still feeling uncomfortable, and continued to follow Zero through the building.

"Well, well, if it isn't Zero Kiryuu," a guy said, leaning against the wall. "Why are you here?"

"We came to speak to the President about something," he said.

"The President huh?" The guy pointed down the hall. "Keep going down that way. He's in his office."

"Thanks." He turned to face Pen and Le. "Let's go."

They nodded and followed Zero as they made their way to the President's office. When they came upon his office door, Zero raised his hand to knock.

"You don't have to knock Zero, you can come on in," the President said from inside the room. Zero nodded at Le and Pen, gesturing them to follow as he walked on in. "Ah, I see you brought some friends."

"I did," Zero said. "We wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh, did you? Well, what is it?"

Zero looked to Pen and Pen nodded.

"Mr. President…it appears as though our dear friend Rae has been turned into a vampire."

"Oh…has she now?"

"Yeah, and I was kind of wondering…if you could loan me one of those vampire slaying weapons like Zero has."

"What?" Le and Zero said.

Pen looked at the two of them in wonder. "What?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Le said. "First off, these are vampires we're talking about. Second, there's no way you'll be able to use a vampire slaying weapon! You don't know how to use one!"

"No, not yet. But once I get some practice in, I'm sure I'll be as good a killer as Zero!"

Le shook her head. "No Pen, I'm not going to let you risk your life by trying to fight. Let me and Zero handle killing the vampires."

"No!" Pen yelled, taking Le and Zero by surprise. "I'm not going to just sit back and let you guys go and save Rae by yourselves! Rae's my best friend, and I think it should be fair to let me save her too."

Le stared at him for a moment and sighed. "Alright, we'll let you go save her too."

"Yes!" Pen said, fist pumping the air.

"But be warned," Zero said. "A vampire slaying weapon isn't a toy. Don't go shooting it or slashing it at random vampires. Otherwise, you'll get yourself in trouble with the Vampire Hunter Society."

"You got it Zero!" Pen saluted.

"So, which vampire do you plan on killing?" the President asked.

"The one that took our friend," Le said. "Kaname Kuran."

"Oh…" the President said. "I always wondered what that pureblood was up to. So he's turned someone again has he?"

"Yeah, and now he's gonna get it."

"Alright, so, what kind of weapon were you looking into?" the President said, getting out of his chair and walking towards Pen.

"Um, I don't know. Something I can swing around and chop vampire heads off with!" he said enthusiastically.

Le rolled her eyes, not liking the idea of Pen having a slashing weapon.

"Hm…I think I have just the thing for you."

As the President walked out of the room to go get Pen's weapon, Le looked at him in wonder.

"You sure you'll be able to use this weapon wisely?"

"Of course I will! Who do you think I am? The three stooges?"

"Uh…when it comes to weapons and hitting people with them? Yeah, I do."

Pen's jaw dropped in disgust and that's when the President walked back in, holding a long, black case.

"We were all out of the other slashing weapons, but I think this one will do just fine," he said, setting the case down on the table.

When the President opened the case, Pen's eyes sparkled as he saw what was inside. It was a large silver scythe with lots of wavy things coming off of it.

"Ooooh."

"You like it?" the President asked.

"I do! It's shiny."

Le rolled her eyes. "Do you even know how to swing a scythe?"

"Sure I do!" he said, picking it up from its case and almost dropping it. "Argh! This thing's heavy!"

"That's the thing about scythes," Zero said, helping Pen lift it. "They're heavy."

"Hehe…thanks."

"You sure you'll be able to handle swinging that at Kaname?" Le asked.

"Of course! Like I said, once I get some practice, I'll be a natural born vampire hunter in no time!"

Le sighed. "Well, we better start teaching you before its too late." She turned to face the President. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem! If there's anything else you need, please feel free to stop by!"

"Will do," she nodded.

"Alright, let's get this boy home so he can practice in becoming a future vampire hunter," Zero said, pushing Le and Pen out the door.

"I hope you know what you're doing Pen…"

"Of course I do Le," Pen said. "I'm learning how to become a hunter so I can save my best friend. Is that so wrong?"

"No, I think it's a great idea that you're doing this for Rae. I just don't want you two to come face to face and one of you ends up getting killed."

"Don't worry. Rae won't be able to hurt me. She knows me too well!"

"…I don't know about that."

"Alright mister," Zero said, as they got back into the car. "So what's this big plan of yours that you have?"

"Okay, now that I have my weapon, I know that once I get good at swinging it, I'll be ready to fight. When that time comes, we go back to Cross Academy to go after Kaname."

"Right…"

"But, Rae will be with Kaname. How do we get to him if she's in the way? We're trying to save Rae, not kill her," Le said.

"I know that. That's why Le is going to distract Rae since she's her girlfriend and all, and try to snap her into liking us again."

"So…tell her about the good times we've had?"

"Yup! You said she was no longer the Rae we knew. So, maybe if you talked to her a bit, maybe you could pull our old Rae out."

"…It sounds crazy, but it just may work!" she said.

"How? Once you become a vampire, there's no way of turning back into a human!" Zero said. "Believe me…I know."

Le looked to Pen and bit her lip.

"Well," Pen said, "we're just gonna have to try."

Zero sighed and put the car in drive. "I guess. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I do. Willing to put my life in danger for the sake of my best friend's life."

* * *

I loved this chapter! It had a lot of Pen in it ^_^ He's bound and determined to save Rae, and I love it! Hope you liked the update! I certainly did, even though it was a filler chapter. Now they have an actual plan on how to save Rae! But will it work? We'll find out in the next couple chapters! But those chapters won't come unless you wonderful readers review! Cause, ya know, your reviews are the reason why I write everyday XD I love you guys!


	18. Chapter 18

**~ Chapter Eighteen ~**

It's been about a week since Pen got his vampire slaying scythe, and Le and Zero were in the backyard trying to show Pen how to use it properly. And so far…he wasn't getting the hang of it at all.

"Whoa! Watch it Pen! You almost got my head!" Le shouted, ducking at Pen's swings.

"Sorry! This thing is real heavy!"

"Maybe you should've got something lighter?" Zero said.

"No! I like this scythe!" Pen said. "I just need to get the hang of it, that's all."

"Then you better start getting the hang of it soon if you want to save your friend."

Pen looked down. "You don't think I know that?"

"Hey, we understand that you want to help save Rae and all, but we just don't think this whole vampire slaying thing is for you," Le said, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"But it will be. I just need someone to teach my how to fight is all," he said, tightening his grip on the scythe.

Le looked up at Zero, and he sighed.

"I'll teach you how to fight," Zero said.

"Really?"

"Sure," Zero said, standing in front of Pen. "But first…come at me."

"What?"

"Zero, you can't be serious!" Le said. "That's a vampire slaying weapon! If Pen did you, you could die!"

"I'll be willing to take that chance."

"…"

"Now c'mon, hit me," Zero said, gesturing Pen to come at him.

Pen took in a deep breath and charged after Zero at full speed. Le watched in suspense as Pen kept going at Zero, and Zero not even moving a muscle. This was a bad idea. Even though Pen had no experience of using a vampire hunter weapon, he still looked as if he was at least going to get one hit at Zero. And that would be the end of Zero.

As Pen raised his scythe in the air, getting ready to swing it at Zero's head, Zero grabbed hold of the scythe's handle, and pulled it out of Pen's hands – making Pen fall flat on his back.

"You're too open," Zero said, swinging the scythe around. "That could get you killed when facing Kaname." He held the scythe out at Pen. "Try it again. This time, don't swing the scythe around too much."

"Ngh…yes sir," Pen said, grabbing hold of the scythe's handle and getting up.

When Pen got back into his fighting stance, Zero walked back to his spot and awaited Pen's attack. Pen took in a deep breath and took charge at Zero once again, this time holding his scythe close to his body.

This time, Pen got a good range at Zero's head.

Zero smiled and grabbed hold of the handle again. "That was good. But you need to have your hands further away from each other." He stepped behind Pen and moved his hands away from each other. "Don't have your hands close together. Have about a foot in between them."

"Got it," Pen said.

"Now try swinging it. It should feel much lighter and easier to swing."

Pen nodded and swung the scythe like Zero had instructed. His swings seemed more controlled and more critical now.

"Good, you're getting the hang of it," Zero said, dodging Pen's attacks.

Pen smirked and swung the scythe handle at Zero's feet, making him trip and fall on his back. Pen held the scythe blade at Zero's neck and stared at him.

"How was that?" he asked.

Zero looked up at Pen, surprised that he could do something like that so well, and smiled. "Not bad. You actually got me that time."

Pen pulled the scythe away from Zero and lent him his hand. Zero grabbed it and hoisted himself up. "I think you'll get the hang of this quickly. But you still need some more training. Remember, this is only the beginning."

"Don't worry," Pen said, wiping away some sweat that was rolling down his face. "I'm a fast learner."

"Good, 'cause you're gonna have to learn a lot before you can save Rae."

"Well then, let's go! We don't want to waste any more time just standing here! Teach me more!"

Zero nodded, and continued on with Pen's training.

As the two went on with their training and lessons, Le stayed back and watched. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like when the day came that they'd have to face Kaname. What if Kaname killed Pen? What if she wasn't able to bring the old Rae back? What if she wasn't really able to bring Rae back? What if…Rae was really gone?

Tears filled Le's eyes as all these thoughts flooded her mind. All she could think of was that it was all her fault. Her fault that Rae had been turned. Her fault that Pen is putting himself in danger. Her fault that Rae could possibly be…gone.

Seeing Le in pain, Zero and Pen stopped their negotiations and ran over to her.

"Hey, what's wrong Le?" Pen asked, kneeling down next to her.

"I…It's all my fault. It's my fault that she's gone…"

"No it's not," Zero said.

"Yes it is! If I had just been with her when Kaname was taking off with her, none of this would've happened! She got turned because I wasn't by her side like I promised. I'm a terrible person for letting this happen. I should just kill myself now."

"No!" Pen said. "You can't do that! Rae still needs you! If you kill yourself now, what'll she think when we get her back? Imagine how she'd feel!"

"But what if we can't get her back!" Le snapped. "What if all this training is for nothing? What if she's gone for good?"

Pen stared down at her with saddened eyes. "I don't know Le. But all I know is that you can't give up so easily. We don't know if Rae's just in a deep sleep inside her body or not. But if she is, you can't just give up and leave her! She needs you Le, she's your girlfriend, remember?"

Le sniveled and wiped at her face. "Yeah…I know. I guess, I'm just getting hit with reality and breaking down."

"And that's okay. Just don't give up on her. We'll get her back, we promise. You just need to be there with us to be able to get her back." Pen smiled softly. "We can't do this without you."

Le looked up at Pen and smiled. "Thanks Pen."

"Now, let's get back to training so we can go kill that vampire bastard," Pen said, helping Le back on her feet.

After many days of training, Pen had gotten stronger and wiser about being a vampire hunter and his skills about using his scythe. He had been practicing out in the backyard with Zero everyday, and Zero could tell that he was improving greatly.

Holding the scythe in his hand, Pen looked up at Zero who smiled.

"I think you're ready," he said. "Let's go save your friend."

* * *

Yay! Pen's a vampire hunter now! How awesome is that? Now they're going to go save Rae! So excited! Hope you guys liked the chapter! The next one's gonna be awesome! So, please review! I want to know what you guys thought of the chapter ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

**~ Chapter Nineteen ~**

It's been about a month since I last saw Le, and I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing now. Why was she trying to hurt the one that I loved? And when she looked at me, why did she look…sad?

Kaname and I were in his room now. He had me change into the nice nightgown he had given me before and he had slipped into a nice black robe.

As I looked out at the night sky through his bedroom window, he walked over to me with a wine glass filled with red liquid and wrapped his arms around me.

"Doesn't the full moon look beautiful tonight?" he asked, kissing my neck.

I smiled. "That it does. Just like you Kaname."

"I don't know about that princess. You're the one that's beautiful."

I turned around to look at him and kissed him passionately on the lips. He brought his hand up to my cheek and kissed me back.

"Kaname, I'm thirsty…" I said, pulling away from him.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked, swirling the red liquid around in his cup.

I nodded and reached out for the wine glass in his hand, but he pulled it away.

"Oh no, you don't want to drink this. You wouldn't like the taste of it." He placed the wine glass down on his nightstand and pulled me over to his bed. "You need to drink the blood of your loved one. Those blood tablets would upset your stomach."

I smiled and crawled on the bed with him. "Oh Kaname, you pamper me too much."

"That's because you're my princess," he said, lying on his back.

As I crawled on top of him, he started undoing his robe to reveal his marvelous chest. While I stared at the beauty of him, he brought his hand up to his neck and started slashing himself. Dark red liquid oozed out from the cuts, and my eyes turned a bright red.

"Go ahead, drink away," he said, leaning his head back.

I licked my lips and lowered my head to his neck. The scent of his blood hit my nose again, and I inhaled deeply to get a good whiff of it. His blood was so intoxicating it made my head spin and my heart speed up. Running my tongue over the cut, I slowly started licking up the sweet blood.

"A vampire can only be fully satisfied when he or she drinks the blood of their lover," Kaname said, as I kept licking away his blood. "My blood is the only thing that can keep you satisfied."

I pulled away from his neck and licked my lips. "And my blood is the only thing that can keep you satisfied," I said.

He nodded and wiped away a little blood drop that was left on my lip. "Exactly."

I smiled and poked my bottom lip with one of my fangs. "Kiss me Kaname," I said, blood coming out of my lip.

He looked down at my lip, smiled, and brought his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and blushed as his tongue ran along the cut on my lip. While he sucked on my bottom lip, he ran his hands down my back and rolled down my nightgown sleeves.

"Kaname…" I said, parting away from him.

"What is it princess?" he asked, looking at me with lust filled eyes.

"Bite me…please. I want to feel your fangs again."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "As you wish."

As he kissed his way down my cheek towards my neck, I wrapped my arms around him and ran my hands through his hair. He nibbled on the part of my neck that was my weak spot. He always made me feel good when he kissed or nibbled on it.

When he pierced my neck with his fangs, I couldn't help but moan and wrap my legs around his waist.

Then, something in the back of my mind clicked. Eyes widening, flashes of my past started going through my mind. Images of me, with Le and Pen…laughing. How come I don't remember any of these happening? What were these things in my mind?

"K-Kaname…"

Hearing the distress in my voice, Kaname pulled out of my neck and looked at me. "What is it princess? What's wrong?"

"S-Something's happening. I-I'm seeing…images."

"Images? Of what?"

I shook my head, unsure of what exactly I was seeing. "Le…and, and Pen. They're with me, laughing. We look as if we're having a great time. And-" My eyes widened more at the image that was played last in my mind. "Le…kissing me…"

Kaname stared at me for a long moment. He could tell I was starting to get my memory back, and he didn't like the fact that I was remembering my relationship with Le.

I looked up at him with fearful eyes. "Kaname…what's going on?"

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "What you're seeing is nothing. Your mind is just playing tricks on you."

"Why?"

"Because of what you saw at your birthday. When you saw that girl, your brain must've made up a bunch of lies to make you forget about me and go to her."

"No!" I said. "I don't want to be with her, I want to be with you!" I said.

"I know you do," he said, kissing me. "That's why I'm going to get rid of those images so you won't have to worry about it any longer."

At that moment, Kaname rolled us over on the bed so he was now on top of me. I blushed at the sight of him hovering over me, with his robe open revealing his sexy chest.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his lips down to mine. As he kissed me back with his tongue going into my mouth, his hands started roaming down my body, pulling down my nightgown straps slowly.

I moved my hands down his chest and started undoing the rest of his robe, while his hands moved to my back to unclasp my bra. Tossing the piece of clothing onto the floor, Kaname moved his mouth back to my neck and started nibbling on that same spot, the one that always made my insides turn.

"K-Kaname…" I said, throwing my head back and moaning.

He smiled and kept nibbling at the spot, while his hands roamed down my body and rubbed at my thighs. I took in a deep breath and removed the robe from Kaname's body, leaving him in just his black pants.

Removing his hands from my thighs, he grabbed the bottom of my nightgown and pulled it off over my head, leaving me in my underwear. Turning bright red, I moved my hand to his pants and started undoing the zipper.

"I want you Kaname," I said, eyes filling with lust.

"And I want you Rae," he said, starting to pull down my underwear.

But before we could go any further, Aido ran into the room breathing heavily.

"Kaname-sempai! They're back!" he said.

Kaname turned to look at Aido. "What do you mean they're back?"

"Zero is trying to barge into the dorm. He has Pen and that chimera girl with him."

Kaname's eyes filled with anger. "Rae, stay here and wait for me. I'll only be a minute," he said, grabbing his robe and tossing it to me.

As I pulled his black robe on, Kaname walked out of the room with only his black pants on and made his way down the stairs.

"Where's Kaname?" Pen yelled, holding the vampire killing scythe in his hands.

The Night Class students stared at the group and sneered.

"We're not letting you go anywhere near Kaname-sama!" Ruka said.

"That's enough Ruka," Kaname said. "There's no need to fight now that I'm here." He turned to look at the intruding group. "Well, if it isn't Pen, Zero, and Le. What's it been? A month now? What have you three been doing all this time?"

"Where's Rae?" Le said, ignoring Kaname's questions.

"Her location is none of your concern. She's with me now, so I think it'd be best if all of you just went home now."

Pen held his scythe up to Kaname's neck. "Tell us where she is, or I'll cut your head off right here, right now."

* * *

Argh! So suspenseful! Loved writing this chapter! Kaname and Rae almost got it _on_! Too bad they didn't, the others had to intrude. Hope you guys liked the chapter! This story is almost to its end. Not sure how many more chapters there'll be, but it's close to the ending. So, please review! I want to know what you guys thought :3 Love ya'll!


	20. Chapter 20

**~ Chapter Twenty ~**

Kaname stood there as Pen pressed his scythe to Kaname's throat.

"Let's try asking this again. Where's Rae?"

"Now is all of this necessary? I haven't done anything to Rae. She's perfectly safe and is fine," Kaname said.

"Sure, cause you turned her and probably filled her head with lies!" Le snarled.

"Do you really think I'd do that to the woman I love?"

Pen and Le sneered at the pureblood while Zero pulled out his Bloody Rose gun and pointed it at Kaname's head. "Last chance vampire. Tell us where Rae is or you'll be turned to dust."

"Stop!" I screamed, seeing the sight of everyone's weapons pointed at Kaname.

All eyes turned to me and Le's eyes got watery. "Rae…"

"I won't let you hurt my Kaname!" I said, stepping in front of my lover. "If you want to get to him, you have to go through me!"

"…" Everyone swapped glances, unsure of what to do next. They didn't want to hurt me or get me killed.

"Get out of the way Rae!" Pen said, still holding his scythe. "We don't want to hurt you."

I didn't say anything. I just stood there; not moving a muscle, with my arms outstretched protecting Kaname.

Pen sighed and looked to Le. "You know what to do right?"

"Right," she nodded.

At that moment, Le had changed into her chimera form and had grabbed me with her vicious teeth, carrying me back up the stairs away from everybody.

"Rae!" Kaname called, going after us.

"Not so fast bloodsucker!" Pen said, stepping in Kaname's path.

"You have to go through us before getting to Rae," Zero said.

Kaname smirked and stood tall. "Well then, I guess I will."

* * *

"Let _go _of me! Put me down!" I screamed, still being carried by Le in her chimera form.

She had carried me into

"Sorry Rae," she said, turning back to her human self. "I just had to get you away from Kaname."

"Kaname!" I screamed, running back towards the door.

"No!" Le grabbed me from behind and held me in place. "I can't let you go Rae! The last time I did that, I lost you!"

"What do you mean you lost me? I've always been Kaname's, no one else's!"

Le shook her head. "That's not true! We went to school together. We were roommates. I saved you every time you were in trouble with Kaname." Tears filled her eyes. "We kissed."

My eyes widened when she said that. We kissed? That was one of the images that were inside my head which Kaname said was a lie. How did she know about that?

"H-How did you…"

"I don't know what that bastard's been telling you, but you don't belong with him. You belong with me." She smiled softly and brought her lips to mine, kissing me. My eyes widened as she pulled away. "I love you Rae."

At that moment, images started overflowing my brain. Images of Pen and I going to Cross Academy, Le changing into a chimera in front of me for the first time, meeting Kaname, Kaname trying to turn me, Le kissing me, Le going home with us, my birthday party, and finally, Kaname sinking his fangs into my neck.

Pain filled my head then, and I brought my hands up and screamed in agony.

"Rae? Rae are you okay?"

My hands started shaking and everything around me was going blurry. I could hear my heartbeat pounding loudly in my ears. What the heck was happening to me?

"Rae!" Le said, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. "Rae! Are you alright?"

Still screaming in pain, I grabbed hold of my head and sank to my knees. I was feeling weak and lightheaded, yet my head felt like it was pulling me down.

Then, without warning, everything went black and I fainted.

"Rae!"

Le grabbed hold of my body and held me bridal style. She looked down at my face and noticed my eyes were closed.

"Rae? Rae speak to me! Wake up!" she said, shaking me.

My eyes slowly fluttered open, and when I looked at Le, her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god…"

My eyes were different colors now, one red and one brown. I looked down at my hands and noticed they were still shaking.

"L-Le? W-What's going on?"

"Rae! Is that you? I mean, is it the real you?"

"Y-Yeah…I think so-"

Another headache shot through my head, and I screamed in pain again.

"Rae! What's happening to you?"

"Stay away from me…" I growled.

She gave me a questioning look. "Excuse me?"

"Leave me alone! I want to be with Kaname!" I said, slashing at Le with my nails.

"Whoa! Rae, what's gotten into you? You were fine just a second ago!"

"Let go of me!" I screamed. Slashing at Le with my nails and baring my fangs at her, I felt as if I'd gone crazy.

"Rae! Calm down!" She grabbed hold of my hands and pinned me down to the floor. "What's gotten into you? Why are your eyes like that? And why does it seem like you have two different sides?"

"Get off!" I growled.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

Taking a couple deep breaths, I came back to my senses for a slight second and looked at her. "Le…I think something's wrong…"

"I'll say, you're going crazy!"

I shook my head. "No, I'm remembering things and it's making me come back, but…my vampire side won't let me. It's trying to take over." I looked up with tears in my eyes. "Help me…please, before I completely lose it."

"Okay, hold on. I'll try and help you. I just…I just don't know what to do."

I swallowed hard. I knew what she had to do. There was only one option. "You have to kill me."

She looked at me in shock. "What? That's insane! I can't kill you! I won't!"

"You have to! It's the only way you can truly save me!" I winced at the pain my vampire side was giving me. "Hurry, do it before she completely takes over again!"

"I can't!" she cried.

"Looks like Rae's come back to her senses," Kaname said, standing in the doorway.

I looked over at him, breathing heavy in pain.

"You! What's going on with Rae? What did you do to her?"

"I haven't done anything. I was downstairs trying to settle the score with Pen and Zero," he said.

"Pen…Zero…" I said, wincing in pain. "Where are they?"

"Downstairs," he said. "But don't worry princess. They're taken care of."

"You…m-monster…"

"Oh, come now Rae. You don't really mean that."

"Yes…I do!" I snapped.

He stared at me with his cold brown eyes. "No you don't. You love me remember?" Then, his eyes turned a fierce red, and my body felt like it was going to break in half.

"Stop! What are you doing to her?" Le yelled.

"Trying to make her come back. Whatever you did, you brought sense back into Rae's mind."

"Because that's the real Rae I love! You want her as your vampire lover because that's the only way she can love you! If she were the real Rae, she'd leave your ass in a second!"

He looked over at Le. "You don't know that for a fact."

Le growled and looked over at me screaming in pain as Kaname tried bringing the vampire Rae out. She thought about turning into a chimera and just ending it right then and there. Jumping onto Kaname and ripping his throat out. But what if I got in her way trying to protect him? Then she'd end up killing me, and she didn't want that.

Then, she thought about the Bloody Rose gun. It had a quick shot and could easily kill vampires. If she got that and shot it at Kaname, I wouldn't even have time to get in the way to get killed.

Slowly crawling over to the door, Le went to go get the Bloody Rose gun without Kaname noticing.

"Come back princess…I miss you," Kaname said, still trying to pry the vampire out of me.

"No!" I screamed.

"But I miss you," he said, walking up to me.

He knelt down by my shaking side and pressed his hand to my head. "Come back to me."

"Hey, you bastard! You forgot something!" Le shouted, holding Zero's Bloody Rose gun in her hands. Kaname turned around to look at Le, and before he could move out of the way or do anything, she pulled the trigger.

Kaname looked down at his heart where the Bloody Rose had shot him, and looked over at me. "Rae…forgive me. I have to leave you now…"

I stared at him as his body slowly started turning to dust. I was still breathing hard, trying to keep the vampire inside me from coming out.

Before he completely turned to dust and went away, Kaname muttered, "I love you…Rae." And then that was it, he was gone, and gone for good.

Feeling relieve, Le dropped the Bloody Rose and sank to her knees. It was over, it was finally over. Kaname was gone and we were all safe.

Well, except me.

Still on the floor screaming, Le ran over to me and held my hand.

"Rae, you're going to be fine. Kaname's gone now, you can relax."

"Ah! Le! I-I can't…hold her in much longer…" I said.

"Okay, okay calm down. I'll…I'll uh…"

She started pacing, having absolutely no idea on how to save me but get rid of the vampire in me. She knew there was one option, but there was no way she'd be able to do it. There had to be some other way rather than just killing me. But what?

"Le…" Pen said, limping into the room.

Le quickly turned around to see Pen with a black eye and a bloody nose and lip. "Pen! You're okay!"

"Yeah…I'm fine. But Rae's not."

"I know!" she said, throwing her hands in the air. "I don't know what to do! If we don't do something, the vampire within her is going to take over and we'll lose Rae forever!"

"I know," he said. He grabbed hold of his scythe and held it firmly in his hands. "And I know what we have to do to get rid of it."

* * *

O.O Dum dum duuuuuuum! The death of Kaname has arrived! And Pen and Zero are alive! Hooray! But poor Kaname had to go and leave us T.T Aw! Well, one more chapter and it's the end! Will Pen kill his best friend? Or will they find a way to save her? Find out in the next and final chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

**~ Chapter Twenty One ~**

"Pen! You can't be serious! You know we can't kill Rae! She's our best friend!" Le said, staring at the scythe in Pen's hands.

I will still lying on the floor, withering in pain from trying to keep the vampire part of me from coming out. Pen was hovering over me with the scythe held firmly in his hands.

"I know that Le," he said.

"Then what the heck do you plan on doing to her?" she asked.

"Just, watch."

Pen limped over to me, knelt to my side, and his scythe started glowing. Putting his hand on my shoulder, he brought the back part of the scythe blade to my forehead, and whacked me with it.

"Ow!"

"Pen! What are you doing? Quit messing around!"

"I'm not messing around!" he said.

"Then what are you-"

When Le looked down to look at me, she saw that my eyes had returned back to their normal brown color. I had stopped shaking in pain, and my breathing became calmer.

"Rae?" Le asked, looking down at me.

I looked up at her, blinked, and smiled softly. "Hey Le, sorry to make you worry."

Tears filled in Le's eyes and she hugged me tight. "I thought we'd lose you forever. I'm so glad to have you back."

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. "It's alright, I'm here now."

"How did you do that?" she asked, looking over at Pen.

"Well, while you were busy with other things, I talked to the President of the Vampire Hunter Society in private and asked him if there was a way to turn Rae back to normal. He told me that if I hit her with the opposite side of my scythe, she'd return back to normal."

"So, the vampire inside her is gone?"

"I…believe so," he said, with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

But Le didn't notice it. She was too happy that Kaname was gone, and I was still here with her. She pulled me close to her chest and I could feel the tears running down her face.

I looked up at her and wiped the tears off her face. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened Le. I'm sorry I went off with Kaname the day of my birthday. If I would've just had you by my side, none of this would've happened. You wouldn't be hurt like this."

She sniveled and shook her head. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't watch you closely enough to be able to protect you. If I would've just stayed with you, I would've been able to protect you."

I smiled and pecked Le on the lips. "I love you Le."

"And I love you too Rae."

"Are you guys ready to go yet? This place smells too much of blood," Zero said, stumbling into the room.

We smiled and nodded, and Le picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the room behind Zero. When we made our way down the stairs, the Night Class stood there staring at us with cold eyes. They knew their upperclassman was dead, and they knew that Le killed him. But when we made our way out the door, they didn't even attempt to stop us.

"So…what now?" Pen asked.

"I don't know," Le said. "We still have the whole summer ahead of us to do something."

I thought about it for a long moment. "Why don't we just go home and relax? I think we've had enough action for a long time."

"Yeah, I agree."

"Me too," Pen said.

Zero nodded as everyone got into the car. Le and I got into the back while Pen took the passenger seat up front. Zero of course got into the driver seat and started the car. "Let's go home everybody."

We nodded our heads and Zero put the gear in drive and drove us all home. The home where my true family was. The home where I would be with my two best friends in the entire world. The home where I could be safe from any danger.

The home, that wasn't filled with Kaname.

* * *

Months had gone by and it seemed as if everything had returned to normal. In fact, it was as if none of the bad things had happened. Pen and Zero recovered from their wounds, and all thoughts of Kaname and the Night Class and me being turned into a vampire were all gone.

Summer was almost over, and that meant that all of us were going to be second years at Cross Academy now. We were slightly excited about it, but not all that pumped considering we were enjoying our summer. We enjoyed being able to sleep in and not have a care about turning any school work in. Heck, we all hated the fact that we had to go back. And being second years, it'd probably be more stressful than last year.

We were now sitting around in the living room, watching television and just hanging out. We didn't really know exactly what to do, and we figured it was too hot to go out and do anything.

"I know, why don't we go to the water park?" Pen suggested.

"Do we have one around here?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure if we look around we'll find one close by."

I looked to Le. "What do you think?"

"I think the water park sounds nice," she said. "It's a good way to keep cool. Plus, it gives us something to do." She got closer to me. "And, it gives me the chance to see you in a swimsuit."

I blushed. "Le, stop it."

She smirked and pecked me on my cheek. "Now c'mon! Let's get changed so we can go!"

I smiled and chased Le up the stairs into our bedroom to get changed. We both changed into bikinis, mine being black and red, Le's being purple and white. When we were all set and ready to go, we set off to find a nice water park.

"Let's go have some fun in the sun!" Le said.

"Yeah!" Pen and I cheered, fist pumping the air.

It was nice to be able to not worry about Kaname anymore. Having him around was so stressful it seemed like I had to watch my back everywhere I went. But, it was kind of upsetting that he was gone. Yes, I loved the fact that he was gone. But somewhere deep down, a part of me really missed him and wanted him back.

I wasn't too sure about that part though.

After hours of hanging out at the water park, we finally came home exhausted from having a good time. The three of us ended up getting sunburned, but we didn't mind all that much. All that mattered was that we had a good time and could spend the day together.

"Well, that was fun huh?" I asked, drying off my hair from excess pool water.

"Yeah it was. It was a good idea Pen suggested it."

Pen smiled. "You're welcome!"

"Well, I'm gonna go take a quick shower," I said.

"Alrighty."

As I headed up the stairs to go get my shower, the mail man drove by and delivered our mail in our mailbox.

"Oh look, the mailman's here," Pen said, walking out the door to get the mail.

"Probably lots of bills we gotta pay," Le said, wrapping her towel around herself.

When Pen walked back in the house, he was already sorting through the mail. "Bills, bills, bills, junk mail…hey, what's this?"

"What is it?" Le asked, walking over to him.

When they looked at the envelope, their eyes widened as they realized what it was.

"Hey guys, whatcha got there?" I asked, coming down the stairs and drying my hair. They both looked up at me and I could see the fear in their eyes. "What? What's wrong?"

Pen outstretched his hand that held the envelope. "It's for you."

Giving him a questioning look, I hesitantly took the envelope from him and looked at it. Before I even read the mailing address, I could already tell who it was from.

"Oh…no…"

It was a black envelope with a red rose seal. The same kind of envelope that was sent to me with the birthday invitation inside.

Frozen in fear, I dropped the envelope on the floor and stared into space.

And here I thought it was all over. No more dealing with the Night Class or any of the vampire business. Huh…guess I was wrong.

_~ The End ~_

* * *

And there you have it! The end of The Birthday Present! Well, now you know what this means right? That's correct! Sequel! It's going to be an epic sequel too! I think you guys will love it! And I hope you guys liked this story! I certainly did. Except…for the part where Kaname died… *snivels* So sad, he will be missed. Anyways, please review! I want to know what you guys thought of the story! Well, can't wait to see what you think of the sequel! Love you all!


End file.
